The Battle That Is My Life
by MeganCSmith
Summary: Bella Black is over 80 years old, But dosen't look a day over 20. She has lived through a lot of stuff. And When The Cullen's return, so does the phasing. She helps her family and her worst nightmare happened she imprinted! What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie 'Bella' Black, I'm the daughter of Zara and Ephraim Snr. I'm the second oldest out of three, There's my older brother Ephraim jnr. Me and my younger sister Brooke. I'm also 80 years old but I don't look any older then 20. I live in La Push, my younger sister died when she was 4. My older brother died when he was 26 when I was 24 (but I still looked 20). My parents died along with my sister in an accident.

When I became 20 I transformed into a wolf. My older brother explained it to me and the treaty we have with the Cullen's. I hated the Cullen's for what they did to me, but I didn't mind because I got to spend forever with the only family I had left my brother. But that all changed after my brother imprinted on a girl named Sabrina. She was from La Push and was a lovely girl and perfected match for my brother. They got married after a year then had a child called Billy. He was so sweet, When Billy reached one years old. Ephraim made the biggest mistake of his life and stopped phasing.

My brother and Sister in law went on a pick-nick in the forest and got attacked by a bear. Ephraim was to badly inured to phase and save him and Sabrina. So I had to bury the last family member I had, but I had Billy left. I helped raise him with the help of the Uley, Clearwater and Ateara family Billy grew up to be a great man and loved his culture.

When Billy was 26 he fell in love with a women named Mia and they had a son called Billy Jnr. Black. Billy Snr. And Mia Black died off old age when Billy Jnr. Was 25. Billy jnr. Had gotten married to a women called Sarah and had three children. Rebecca and Rachel were the oldest and twins. And then came Jacob Ephraim 'Jake' Black. But when the children were small Sarah died in a car accident and Billy Jnr. Is now in a wheelchair.

I was there and I looked after my family but I also looked after the tribes family's. Such as the Uley, Clearwater, Meraz, Connweller, Pelletier, Call, Ateara and among other family's in the tribe. Their hasn't been any more shape-shifters since Me, my brother, Uley and Ateara. The Cullen's haven't been here for over 60 years, they came back while I was away on a trip with Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel in Hawaii but I got a call from Billy saying Sam had phased so we had to cut the holiday short and I went back and helped Sam with the legends, rules and patrol.

I was very close to the Clearwater family. So when Sam phased I told him to end his relationship with Leah because she was my best friend and I didn't want her to get hurt if he imprinted on someone else. But I didn't push it because I knew how much Leah loved Sam. So when Sam imprinted on Emily a week before Leah's and Sam's wedding I felt ashamed, and angry at myself and Sam. I was there for Leah she's actually really nice when you get past the bitchiness.

So when Jared Phased I told him to not see any of his friends or his girlfriends because I didn't need another broken hearted girl in La push on my conscience and I didn't want him to loose his cool like Sam did and hurt his friends or imprint, he later imprinted on a lovely girl called Kim Connweller.

Paul joined after he is probably the worst tempered boy I have ever seen. He got angry really easy and would phase but he has got better. He is a sweet guy when he wants to be and a awesome wolf. He doesn't mind being a wolf, he just loses his temper to quick. He has no family he lives on his own but I help him out along with Sue who gives him a job at the café along with the rest of the pack. Because if need be they can leave when needed and not get fired.

Embry Call so far the last person to phase. No one knows who his father is it could be Sam's father, Quil's father or Jacobs father my great nephew. His mum doesn't know about him being a wolf and his always grounded but he still wont tell her. He is very patient, tolerant, funny and he loves to gamble. Embry is also best friends with Jacob and Quil but because of the secret he isn't aloud around them any more. Because of this Jacob hates me because he thinks that were a 'cult' and I'm the leader.

I was in the living room of Billy's house with the elders and the pack. I lived with Billy to stay close to them. We had known for a while now that a Cullen was dating a Human. We had kept a eye on it because Billy was friends with her father. But now it seems they have gotten to attached. Jacob was out with Quil so we were free to talk.

"THIS IS REDICULIOUS WHY CANT WE JUST KILL THEM!"

Paul was shaking now as he shouted that. I stood a growled out in my alpha voice.

"Paul shut up and leave the house before you completely wreck my nephews house!"

Paul ran out the door nearly taking it of the hinges. I saw Emily walk in the house and sit on Sam's lap.

"Now we can talk to the Cullen's but we are not going to kill them! We have nothing to go on by! You lot have forgotten that I was there when the treaty was made. Now if you have a problem with going to have a meeting with them then speak!"

No one spoke they haven't seen me this angry in ages. Sue got up from her husbands side and walked over to me and placed a calm and gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter Bella? Your more upset then use all."

I looked around the room and my eyes looked at all the children I had looked after in all my years.

"Today is the day of my brothers death. And on this day I do not want to betray my brothers beliefs."

They nodded there head.

"So boss what time is the meeting tonight?"

I looked at Jared, and smiled.

"I will call there house and arrange a meeting for tonight at 12. Now go home, Go home to your family's, imprints and rest. I will patrol along side Paul as he cant seem to keep his anger in check. Now of you go."

Everyone started to leave apart from Billy as it was his house and Harry and Sue.

"Sue I'm going to stay here and watch the game."

"Ill take you home Sue."

She smiled at me, "Thank you sweetie but can you drop me of at the café?"

"Of course I needed to stop by then anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I held the door open for Sue as we entered 'SUE'S CAFE'.

"Bella why did you have to come here."

"BELLE"

I turned and smiled as I saw Leah jump over the counter and hug me.

"That's why."

"Hey Lee-Lee."

"Hey Belle."

I smiled down at my best friend who I kind of have a crush on but I would never do or say anything because she's straight and I'm like 80 years old. I don't even know what her eyes look like well I do from pictures but I wont look at them because I don't look anyone in the eye except people who have imprints and people I have looked in the eye. For example the elders, The pack and Jacob.

"So I have that CD you want to borrow."

She handed me the new Fall Out Boy CD. I took it and put it in my back pocket of my cargo pants I was wearing. I kissed her check and lingered a little to long and pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Lee- Lee. I will get this back to you soon,"

"Take as long as you need."

I smiled at her then waved at Sue and headed out the Café. I was smiling as I entered my Lamborghini Reventon and headed back to my nephew's house. Jacob was still not back so I went to the phone and dialled Carlisle Cullen.

"Cullen Residence."

"Hello is Carlisle there?"

"This is I may I ask who is speaking?"

"Its Bella Black. We need to speak your whole family. Meet me at the boarder at midnight tonight don't be late. If you are say good bye to your family as this is the only way the pack wont come and kill your family."

I hung up before he could answer. I walked over to the sofa were Billy and Harry were watching the game trying to look innocent.

"I know you heard and your far from innocent."

They laughed as I picked up my laptop and opened up my itunes. I ran down the hall way and into my room picking up my ipod and wire. I sat back down and uploaded the CD Leah had given me and downloaded more songs onto my ipod. As the songs downloaded I got up and made my way to the back garden thinking Paul had enough time to calm down.

I made sure no one was looking then phased after I had tied my clothes to my ankle.

_Have you calmed down yet?_

_Yes, I'm sorry for how I behaved I forgot what day it was._

_It's ok._

We spent the next couple of hours going over plans for tonight and patrolling. I got along well with Paul, he was a sweet guy just didn't let it show often. When it reached noon, I moved back on my hinges and let out a howl knowing the guys would now its time.

_Embry- I just got to sleep._

_Bella- should of gone a bed sooner then jackass._

_Sam- So what's the plan?_

_Bella- were going to the boarder and we wait for them and if they haven't arrived after 5 minutes we go to there house. _

_Paul- But what if they are there?_

_Bella- You will find out. Remember they have powers._

Just then we arrived at the boarder and The Cullen's were there. I stopped and said _Block your minds. _Then phased back into human and put my clothes on.

"Why are we here mutt."

Paul growled and stepped forward but I raised and eyebrow and he moved back.

"Carry on insulting us Cullen and I wont stop them from full filling there fantasies about killing you."

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Isabella it is nice to see you again. How is your brother."

I growled at him which shocked the pack.

"Dead. Now shut the fuck up and don't bring my family into this."

The caramel haired lady I remembered to be Esme, placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. But I was to busy starring at Edward.

"Now, it appears you have gotten to close for my liking to a human."

"What has it got to do with you." The pixie one snapped.

I laughed and I turned towards her. "You wasn't there when we made the treaty and neither was your scared mate."

"This is Alice and Jasper. We have done nothing wrong so why have you brought it up?"

"Just to remind you that you cant change her or you cant bit her."

"We don't plan on changing her." Bronze dude snapped.

"What so your just toying with her!"

"NO I love her!"

I scoffed. "Let me get this straight your in love with my god daughter?"

There eyes widened and gasps fell from some of there mouths.

"If you hurt her or do something she doesn't want you to do I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully! Got it?"

Before they could answer I had stripped and phased.

_Bella- stupid leeches messing with Elizabeth's heart. Let's go!_

_Sam- Bella are you ok?_

_Bella- yeah I'm good. Now Jared, Embry your on Patrol and Sam and Paul you are on after. I will patrol after. I want everyone to keep an eye out for Jacob he is showing signs of phasing I will watch him when his at home but I need you to look at school, ok?_

_The pack- Ok._

I ran the rest of the way home. I phased back and jogged to the house were a light was on. I walked into the living room to see Jacob asleep on the couch holding a dream catcher which said 'happy birthday Ellie." I smiled and picked him up and walked him to his room. I placed the sleeping teenager on his bed.

"Bella"

I turned around to see Jacobs half opened eyes starring at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you. Its Ellie's birthday tomorrow."

"I know I'm going to visit her at school tomorrow. You?"

"Could I come with you?"

"Sure but don't be late for school."

"with your driving no way."

I laughed. "Night Buddy"

"Night Aunt Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Jacob to get dressed. I was wearing Black Cargo pants, black sports bra and black Chuck Taylor all star converse. I had Ellie's present on the table I was laughing with Billy when Jacob walked in.

"You ready Jake?"

"Yep, lets go."

I kissed Billy's cheek then walked outside with jack to my baby my Lamborghini Reventon. Jake loved this car but I never let him drive it. I got in the drivers seat as Jake sulked as he sat in the passenger side. I drove off before Jake even had his seatbelt on. I was speeding through La Push and then Forks. I saw Forks High School in my eyesight and speed up I was going 210 mph.

Every eye was on us as I did a spin and landed parked backwards next to Cullen's pussy Volvo which Ellie was standing in front off. I opened the door and heard in takes off breaths but I walked over to Ellie who's eyes brightened as she threw herself at me saying.

"Aunt Bella."

"Hey, baby girl"

"Hey, Ellie"

"Jake!"

I chuckled as she threw herself at Jake. I opened my car door and got out a small wrapped package. I handed it to her.

"I don't want presents"

"Just open it for me please"

She sighed and opened it her eyes swam with tears as she recognised what it was. It was a wristband wrapped with tree bark, leather and mine and her hair. We made it when she was little it also has the Black Crest on it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

I smiled and placed it around her wrist. I pointed at the crest.

"The Black Family Crest only black family has this. It shows that family will always be there for each other no matter what. To _Protect." _I spat the last word at Cullen.

"And yes that is what we made when you were little."

"Thank you Aunt Bell."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, then stepped back so Jacob could give his present.

"Well mine isn't as great as Aunt Bella's but here."

" Jake It's great."

We turned and got in the car. I opened the window and said to her in a whisper.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl. I know you don't like them but I hope you have a great day."

Then I speed of while turning the radio up. I pulled up next to Jared's Truck 3 minutes before the bell.

I got out the car along with Jake.

"Have a good day Jake and I'll see you soon."

He glared at the pack. "Bye Aunt Bella."

I watched as he walked over to Quil. I turned towards Jared but I caught the flying body of Kim.

"Hey Kim, Miss me that much."

She nodded her head into the crock of my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Her forehead felt warm against my hot skin.

"Kim are you feeling ok? Your boiling."

Jared looked worried as he stepped forward.

"No, I feel sick."

"I'll take you to Emily's. Jared go to the office and tell them I said it ok. Then follow us back."

Jared ran to the office as I placed Kim into the passenger side and jumped in my car and waved at the boys then sped of going to Emily's. I pulled up to Emily s and ran to Kim and ran inside Emily's making Sam and Emily jump of the couch.

"Emily I don't know what's wrong but I need you to look after her. I have my patrol Jared should be here soon."

I then spent the next three days looking after Kim along with Patrolling. I was sitting down at Emily's when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Bella, It's Harry Clearwater can you come down to Charlie's Elizabeth is missing."

"The pack and I will be there in two."

Everyone was in the living room because it was my turn patrolling.

"Everyone to the Swan residence. Ellie's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter should have more on soon and more Bella/ Leah stuff!**

Chapter – 4

Me and the Pack had just arrived at the Swan residence. I saw Jacob there along with the elders, police, neighbours and chief Charlie Swan.

"Charlie"

Charlie's head snapped around to us and a small smile came onto his face.

"Bella, Ellie went in the forest with her boyfriend Edward Cullen and hasn't come out. Word is the Cullen's have left."

"Will find her."

We jogged up to the forest the when out of sight phased.

_Bella- find her, if the Cullen's have left then she's hurt and this is now or territory. Protect it now GO!_

We ran until Sam found her and I was by his side in a second. I threw on clothes and picked her up. She was freezing, shivering, and sobbing.

"His gone, his gone."

I growled. "Sam come with me the rest of you go home. Help Emily with Kim and go check to see if they have left. If so go make a bonfire."

Me and Sam walked back as I tried to heat up Ellie's freezing body.

"We've got her"

Sam shouted as we ran up to the people. I took her in as Sam talk to Harry. I placed her on the sofa as Charlie wrapped blankets over her body. I left the house and we ran back to Emily's. When I arrived I was shacking so bad. Sam stood in front of Emily.

"Are they gone?" I growled out.

"Yes"

I growled, and legged it out the house I noticed Paul running with me. I ran to the Cullen's Place, I broke the door down and ran up the stairs to were I smelt Edward the most. When I arrived I started throwing things every were and smashing anything I could get my hands on. Paul helped me when he arrived.

When everything was shattered I ran to were his piano was. Ellie had told me, how he wrote her a song. I picked up the piano and smashed over and over again into the floor until it was just small pieces on the floor.

I had calmed down after smashing dickwards stuff. I wasn't going to smash anything else. I liked the mother of the family she reminded me of my mum so I wasn't going to wreck anything else. I turned to Paul and growled "I will kill him when I see the dick!" Paul just stood there waiting for me to calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been 4 months since the accident with Ellie. I have been extremely busy, we had to patrol more. Along with some red head vampire trying to get to Forks. Along with Kim being 5 months pregnant. Taking Jared's patrols so he could look after Kim. I also have been going to Ellie's trying to help her.

So that's why we were taking a break and sitting in Sue's Café. Leah was working so it was a good chance to give her back her CD that I forgot about.

"Belle"

I turned and smiled at Leah.

"Hey Lee- Lee. I have that CD, I kind of forgot I've been really busy. Sorry."

"Na it's cool. Argh you had to bring Sam."

I laughed. "Leah be nice."

I looked at her and made the mistake to look into her eyes and I felt gravity wasn't holding me down any more it was her. My family, the tribe, the pack it didn't matter any more Leah did she was my world. Crap I imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

My back tensed. I looked at Sam with wide eyes then picked the CD up and handed it to Leah then stood.

"Sorry just remembered that I had to take Billy some were."

I all but ran out of the café and then sprinted back home. When I arrived the elders were there and Sue. "Crap" I said which got there attention. I was phasing back and forward and back and forward. I rubbed my face and growled but then carried on pacing.

"You imprinted"

My back tensed and I froze at my nephews words.

"who did you imprint on?"

I turned and I had a look of fear, hurt, love and longing on my face and in my eyes. I looked at Harry and Sue Clearwater and said.

"Leah Clearwater."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a week since I had imprinted on Leah. I haven't spoken to her since but I have been hanging around near her. Along with sitting outside her house at night and sleeping on the porch steps just wanting to keep her safe. Sue doesn't know I stay out there though. I was sitting out on the porch but I knew Leah wasn't there though I couldn't smell her. I looked up when I saw head lights and I watched as Leah got out the car with a purple dress on that she looked beautiful in, then watched as a guy got out the other side and kissed her and whispered good night.

I felt my heart break in to tiny little pieces along with I started to shake but I stopped before Leah walked up to the porch I had tears in my eyes. Leah's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Bella"

I stood up and walked away. With Leah shouting after me but I didn't want her to see the tear escape my eye. I ran and I continued to run. I didn't stop I didn't phase. I ran for a month and never turned back my phone went of all the time but I never answered and it eventually died.

I was sitting down when I felt the feeling in my head when I know someone has phased. The only one who has shown signs of phasing is Jacob. I got up and ran as fast as my exhausted body could go. I carried on running I had started to come back anyway so I wasn't that far from home. When I arrived I saw Billy and Sue trying to calm Jake down I also saw the pack trying to.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, Calm down this INSTANT!"

Everyone's head snapped around to see me. I carried on limping towards Jacob who had phased back. Paul ran over to me and picked me up and ran me indoors were he placed me on the sofa and handed me a box of pizza which I stuffed down much to the guys amusement. I felt a hand slapped the back of my head, I looked up to see a very angry and very pregnant Kim glaring at me.

"Were the hell have you been and why have you been gone?"

"Don't want to talk about it"

"Sam you can talk to Jacob and explain things I'm going to rest."

"Isabella Marie Black explain now!"

My head snapped towards Sue and my hands began to shake then my body. I snapped.

"Why don't you ask you daughter Susan!" I growled out she froze I turned and walked out the house and slammed the door closed. I growled and ran, I didn't know were I was going until I was standing in front of the Clearwater residence. Leah was in there I could smell her but she was asleep as it was like midnight. I sat on the steps and just listened to the heart beat of Leah Clearwater.

I didn't realise I feel asleep until I was shook awake. I opened my eyes and saw Sue. I smiled a small smile and stood up.

"Bella, why are you here?"

"I always sit out here. When I'm not patrolling I sit here and just listen to her breath. It soughs me knowing she's ok. She might not love me but she is still my best friend and I need to make sure she is ok."

She looked at me surprised then she smiled, pride and love were in her eyes.

"Why don't you come in Bella?"

I smiled "thank you" and followed Sue into the house I have been in a million times. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Sue when I heard a noise upstairs I looked at the clock and it read 5 o'clock I tensed realising the noise came from Leah's room.

"Sue I'll be back in a minute."

As quietly as I can I made my way upstairs and I stopped and a tear left my eye when I saw what was going on. The boy from last month was on top of Leah as he pounded into her. As if she could sense me watching her she turned her head and her eyes widen as she pushed the boy of her.

I jumped down the stairs making Sue jump. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I need to go, emm next time can you tell me if Leah has a boy in her room."

Her eyes widened just then Leah came down with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Bella wait!"

I turned to her and said.

"Leah, your love life is none of my business. I'm just glad your ok. Were friends remember? So don't sweet it."

I didn't let her finish I walked out the house. Sue had given me a warning look when she noticed me starting to shake. I ran into the forest and then threw myself upwards shredding my clothes. I whimpered.

_Paul- Bella what's the matter? What happened?_

I showed him everything from when I saw Leah kiss the boy, from when I ran, from when I felt Jack phase. To when I came back to what I just saw.

_Paul- Bella it will be ok. Come on don't give up fight! Were is the strong person, loyal, loveable, caring Bella gone?_

_Bella- You're right Paul. I will fight and I will fight for her._

_Paul- Now that's better._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of laughter from down the hall. I grumbled and jumped in the shower then got changed. I walked down the hall, Paul looked at me and smiled questioning me if I was ok without having to say it. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Bella, I think we should show Jacob around the forest. Then come back here and hang out, the elders are coming over."

I nodded my head, I noticed Jacob wasn't here so I listened and heard him rustling in his pig sty of a room.

"JAKE!"

"What, don't need to shout I can hear you know!"

"Sorry it will take a while for me to get used to it. Hurry up we are going to show you around the forest."

"Ok meet you out there. And I am not standing anywhere near Sam"

I turned my head towards Sam

"Why is that Sam?"

"I gave him a beta order that he couldn't talk to Ellie or tell her the secret."

"As much as I do not want to see her hurt, I don't want him losing control. Well done Sam."

We made our way outside to the forest we were waiting at the tree line, soaking wet, for Jacob. Jacob finally made his way out and started trudging towards us when I heard a truck pull in down the driveway. It was Ellie she started shouting at Jacob.

"Oh shit"

"Oh shit indeed Embry."

I noticed that Ellie had tears going down her cheeks. And she stepped back lick she had been wounded.

"Hey, Jacob." Sam shouted trying to help him out.

Ellie looked at me and I saw Betrayal in her eyes and pain. I took a step forward but Sam put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to him and he shook his head. I sighed and watched as Jacob ran towards us, I watched as Ellie ran towards her truck crying.

Jacob looked a lot like I did last night. I watched him and his eyes just as he was about to walk past my hand gripped his shoulder he looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"You imprinted on her, didn't you."

He looked every were but me then nodded. His shoulders sagged.

"Ok Jake, well lets go and do this then we will talk about it when we get home ok?"

He nodded and we ran into the forest. For the next three hours we showed Jacob La Push and Forks went over patrolling, the legends, the treaty along with The Cullen's. Sam had told him all of this yesterday but I wanted to show him memories and the lot. I also told him about Imprinting, I showed everyone what has been going on between me and Leah, Paul all ready knew. Sam showed him his experience along with Jared. Eventually we had finished and we made our way back to Billy's. Jacob was thinking about Ellie, Sam was thinking about Emily, Jared about Kim and their unborn children. Embry about Quil wondering if he will be ok, Paul about food no surprise and me well I was thinking about Leah. How it was going to be a battle of my life to fight for her.

When we reached the edge of the forest, we phased back and got changed. We made our way inside the house and noticed Sue, Harry, Quil Snr. Kim and Emily were hear we went in and talked I walked to the fire place and looked at the picture of Ellie and me a couple of weeks before the 18th birthday party incident. I turned to Jacob and pointed to the picture and then pointed towards Billy. He understood and nodded.

"Dad, I have something I would like to tell you."

"What is it son?"

He looked at me and I nodded in support. I smiled and he raised his body up more confedent.

"I imprinted on Ellie."

"Congratulations son, What are you going to do?"

I cut in then pushing off the fireplace.

"He is going to wait a couple of days, training on keeping calm. Then he is going to explain about the legends and Imprinting. But he is going to tell her he isn't going to rush things!"

"You cant control what I do Bella! You might be alpha but I am still a person! If I want to go to her now and kiss her I will!"

He was shaking like mad, I went up to him and pushed him away from the elders.

"You will do as I say Jacob! I do not want to see my GODDAGHTER hurt again! You can't control yourself now what makes you say you can when your near her! I am not losing another family member!"

He calmed down I placed the picture down as my hand had tightened. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bells, I know she's important to you and I'll do as you say. I'm sorry."

I nodded Paul came and placed his hand on my shoulder, I turned to him and we began whispering.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just stress."

"It's going to get worse when you have to fight for Leah."

"Yes, I know its going to be the fight of my life but I will do it for, Leah."

He smiled at me. He walked away and went to talk to Embry. I turned to the fireplace and a picture caught my eye. I picked it up and a smile came up on my face. It was picture of me and Leah in her room as I kissed her cheek and she faked being shocked as the picture was taken. Just then there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door I was still laughing at Embry because had just g him a wedge. My laughter had soon cut off when I noticed who was at the door. Leah and her stupid fucker of a boyfriend. I smiled at Leah but glared at the boyfriend.

"Hello"

"Hey Belle, Can we come in?"

"You can sure, but him no."

I heard Paul say "Go Bella!"

I saw the boyfriend take one step back and pull on Leah's hand.

"Come on Leah, were not welcome here. I told you it was a bad thing to come to this junky's house."

I felt my hands clench.

"Clay! Don't be a dick, Bella's my friend and you can fuck off if you are going to disrespect her."

"Don't speak to me like that. Now do as I say and get in the car!"

I felt myself start to shack.

"No Clay! You're dumped and now get you're perfetic ass away from here."

Clay raised his hand but I was in front of Leah and grabbed his hand and twisted it and braking it. I let go and punched him in the face. He was on the floor with a broken nose and wrist. I felt Leah's hand on my arm, I pulled her into my arms and walked towards the house.

When we entered I was still starring murderously at the door, when Leah put her hands on my face. I turned towards her and looked deep in her brown eyes.

"Bella they are not worth it. Now lets enjoy and afternoon and I will try to put up with Sam and Emily if you stop fantasising ways to kill Clay."

"Deal."

I pulled Leah back with me onto the sofa as we laughed. She was tucked in my side. I felt her snuggle closer to me and I felt a smile creep up on my face. Me and Leah started talking like old times. We caught up on what we have missed.

It was getting late, everyone had gone home, and Billy asleep and Jake patrol. Me and Leah were still laughing and talking. I noticed her yawn.

"Hey, let's get you home."

She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her as I placed her in my car. The car ride was quiet but comfortable. I walked her to her door and she turned to me I don't know what came over me I leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't back away she kissed back then suddenly she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me off her.

"I want to Bella, but I need to make sure that me and Clay are over."

I nodded my head and kissed her forehead lingering, I smelt her sent it always calmed me down. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist placing her head on my chest as I was a couple of inches taller. We broke apart and I watched as she walked inside and said goodnight to Sue who was in the kitchen.

I sat down on the deckchair and listened to Leah as she rummaged around in her room. I closed my eyes as I smiled listening to her beating heart. I opened my eyes when I heard the door and smelt Sue. I smiled at her and stood up to hug her.

"Bella, you can't sleep out here. Why don't you come sleep inside? I can make the sofa for you."

"That would be great, thank you Sue."

I kissed her forehead as I fell back on the sofa, I fell asleep like I did every night listening to Leah's heart beat. I woke up to voices I noticed were Harry and Sue Clearwater.

"Why did she sleep over?"

"She always sleeps outside, it helps her knowing Leah is safe. I couldn't just let her sleep outside."

"Ok, but was is she going to say if Leah wakes up before her?"

I heard Leah's heart beat quicker meaning she was waking up. I sat up startling Sue and Harry.

"Leah's awake."

"How do you know?"

"I always wake up when her heart beat quickens. Ever in fear or she awake and she awake."

"Why, don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Oh I couldn't do that, you've already let me stay the night."

"Nonsense, you have done loads for this family."

I sighed and nodded. I helped Sue cook. I was just placing the plates and glasses of OJ on the table. As Leah and Seth walked in the kitchen. I took the Pancakes, Egg and Bacon and placed it on the table. Leah stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed me. I looked at her and winked I walked in the living room telling Harry breakfast was ready.

"So Bella, How come you're here?"

My eyes flicked to Sue's.

"When I dropped you of last night Sue said I shouldn't drive home tired so she made me sleep on the sofa."

"Alright, cool."

We ate while talking to each other. Me and Leah kept glancing at each other. When we finished I picked all of the plates up and as Sue got up to help I pushed her back down.

"Don't bother."

I cleaned up. I looked at the time and noticed I needed to get home. The pack was coming over.

"I got to go, I'll stop by at the café later. Thank you for letting me stay."

I picked up my keys of the side and walked towards my car.

"BELLE!"

I turned just in time for Leah's body to come crashing into hers. Bella pulled Leah closer to her not wanted to let go. She looked down into the gorgeous brown eyes. She leant up and kissed me, I smiled against her lips and placed one hand on Leah's neck and slowly started moving her lips in sync with Leah's. Leah pulled back rested her forehead against mine. I smiled against her forehead, we pulled apart and I looked at her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"I want to be with you, I have officially ended it with Clay."

"We'll I'll stop by the Café later and we'll talk because I gotta go ok?"

She nodded her head and smirked as I turned she waked my ass. I turned to her shocked she just winked at me. I chuckled and climbed in my car telling Leah good bye and heading home not realising what today would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.

I had was walking with the pack back to Billy's. I had a patrol, I was quiet thinking about what happened over at the Clearwater's house with Leah. I was brought out of my thoughts as the door of my nephew's house slammed. I looked over to see a very angry Ellie walking this way.

"What did you do?" She shouted as she pushed Sam causing the boys to growl and step forward.

"Easy" Sam warned the guys.

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he say" Paul growled as he stepped closer to his face.

"Nothing, his scared of you."

Paul laughed in her face. Which caused Ellie to slap him, that even shocked me. Paul started to shake and just as he was about to phase I shouted.

"ELLIE RUN!"

Ellie looked at me then as Paul phased in to a motherfucking wolf in front f her. She sprinted of towards the house just as Jacob ran out of the house jumping over Ellie and clamped his jaw over Paul's leg. They rolled of into the forest.

"Take Ellie back to Emily's. Will meet you there in a minute." I said as me and Sam ran after the two idiots.

We found them easily enough we followed the destruction of trees. We saw them as Paul had Jacob pinned snapping his jaws at him. I stood and watched as the beat each other up I saw Sam smirk as he watched and I shock my head. I decided to cut in when Paul took some fur of Jacob.

"That's enough now boys. Calm down and phase back." My voice had the alpha tone in it so they had no choice but to do as I said. And phased I threw Jacob some clothes while Paul got some of off Sam. Me and Sam walked ahead of them as they got changed and talked. Sam wanted to go see Emily and I was thinking about Leah.

When we arrived I noticed Ellie was eating muffin as she talked to Jared and Embry. I walked in and took a muffin kissing Emily's forehead thanking her. I started to eat my muffin as I walked towards Ellie. I had finished the muffin by the time I had reached Ellie.

I sat next to her pulling her into my arms onto my lap. She curled up in my arms as she ate the muffin. Sam was kissing Emily's scars as Paul and Jared walked in pushing each other. I saw Ellie look at Jacob but went back to talking with Embry that confused me. Wouldn't she be more worried over Jacob?

I watched as Jacob asked Ellie to take a walk with him. I watched as his eyes the whole time. There was possessiveness, lust, longing and guilt. Weird, I might need to talk to the elders about this. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and a smile covered my face as I read the screen. _ One message from Leah Clearwater. _I opened the text and it said.

_Hey, just about to do my shift at the Café. You coming over soon? -L x_

_Hey, I will be over soon. Just have some stuff to do and then I'll come have some of your mum's fantastic cooking. Oh and see my favourite waitress of course hows Sasha? Ha ha Joke – Bx_

I was laughing at Leah's response and I can just tell she is glaring at Sasha.

_You damn well better be talking about me. Sasha is ergh never mind. - L x_

_I did mean you. I will be over in 15 mins tops. - B x_

_Good see you then. - L x_

I placed my phone in my pocket just as an angry Jacob stormed in the room and a scared Ellie behind him. I was holding her before she could realise.

"Jacob, what's the meaning of this!"

"The red head bitch! She's after Ellie."

I growled it was pure animistic.

"Everyone outside and hunt the bitch down! Jared stay behind and look after the imprints. I am going to take Ellie over to Sue's Café then take her home. I want someone patrolling her home every night."

I took hold of Ellie and walked her to her truck. I sat in the drivers side and drove to Sues Café. I opened the door for her and walked over to the table I normally sat at. I looked up at Leah as she was pouring a cup of tea for some old people. She turned to me and smiled at me but it slipped of when she noticed Ellie, she officially just thought a girl Is sitting here in front of me. I handed Ellie the menu.

"You will love Sue's cooking it's the best i've tasted n all my 80 years."

Ellie looked shocked when I said my 80 years. I smiled.

"I'll explain, just let me order."

I turned to see Leah was leant up against the counter talking to her mum.

"Hey, Lee- Lee."

Leah's head snapped around to see me. I smiled at her showing my perfectly straight teeth. I waved her over. When she arrived I placed my hand in hers and pulled her down onto my lap wrapping my arms around her causing Leah to giggle.

"Leah this is my god daughter Ellie Swan. Ellie this Leah Clearwater."

Leah nodded her head at Ellie.

"So what can I get for you Belle?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll have my usual please ma'am."

Leah giggled then looked at Ellie raising her eyebrows.

"Can I have a cheeseburger and fries please."

"Ok, we'll I get this done. I guess I better go back to my job."

As Leah got up she brushed her hand across my abs, I was only were a sports bra and cut of jeans. I shivered causing her to smirk as she walked away. I turned to Ellie after watching Leah's ass as she walked away.

"So who's that?"

"We'll when wolves find there soul mate they do this thing called imprinting. Nothing matters to them apart from there imprint, we can be best friends, siblings or lovers it all is up to the imprint. We would do anything to keep them happy. Well Leah is my imprint."

"Wow, ok does she know about the whole wolf stuff?"

"No, I haven't got round to telling her and she showing signs of phasing so I'm keeping my eye on her. I also don't want her to be scared you know."

She nodded her head. "So you're 80 years old how's that possible?"

"When turn into a wolf. We get stronger, faster, we heal quickly and we don't age. I was in the pack when we made the treaty with the Cullen's."

Just then our food arrived Bella's eyes widened a bit when she noticed we had the same. I ate mine while explain some things to Ellie. When we finished I payed the bill. Ellie walked to the truck as I said goodbye to Leah.

I wrapped my arms around Leah I buried my head into her neck. I pulled apart from her a whispered good bye. I walked back out to the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Leah's Point Of View

I have had this huge crush on Isabella Marie Swan since I was really young. As I grew up I slowly started to fall in love with her. We were best friends she was there for me threw everything. I started dating Sam because I knew I would never get Bella so I went for second best. But when he left me a week before our wedding for my own cousin that crushed me.

Bella was there for me threw the whole thing. We were close I always called her Belle it was her nickname for me she only lets me call her it. It was the only way I could say her name when I was younger and it stuck. When Bella hardly ever started to come round our talk to me because she was busy I started getting upset.

Clay was there for me so I started to date him. When it started out it was lovely but as we went passed the one month mark he started to get possessive, angry, violent. And when I saw Bella outside my house waiting for me I had a huge smile on my face. But then Clay kissed me. As I walked closer my eyes widened as I saw a tear drop from her eye. I felt hope maybe she felt like I did. Then I remembered she saw me kiss Clay.

When she never came back for a whole month I started to get depressed. Knowing it was my fault. So I let Clay sleep with me what a mistake that was. When I felt eyes on me I turned to notice Bella was standing there with a pained and a heartbroken expression face. I pushed Clay of me and ran after her.

The next day everyone was over at Bella's so I wanted to go too. But Clay was there so he just had to come, Jurk. So when Bella opened the door looking as sexy as ever. I had smiled and asked to come in. When she said Clay couldn't I was cheering in my head. It also showed that she may have more then friendly feelings for me.

So when I dumped Clay there in front of Bella I felt triumphant. But that soon disappeared when I saw his fist come towards my face. When Bella broke his hand and nose I smirked. I then spent the day with Bella completely ignoring Sam. When Bella offered to take me home I was to tired to say no and more time with Bella would be fantastic.

When she kissed me I felt like I was on cloud nine. But then I remembered I had to make sure Clay knew he was dumped so I pulled away as hard as it was. I explained it to Bella then spent another ten minutes in her arms.

When I had woken up and walked into the kitchen to see Bella I was shocked as hell. I loved spending breakfast with Bella. When she left my phone had vibrated a message from Clay saying we were over I had smiled and chased her.

I jumped on her and kissed her. I loved the feel over her strong arms around me. When she turned I decided to be cheeky and smack her bum. I didn't know if we were dating or not I was going to ask later.

When she had arrived at the Café with that girl I was livid. I went over to my mum.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Who's the girl with Bella?" you could hear the jealousy in my voice.

"Why don't you go ask her and find out." Her tone was amused.

"Hey, Lee- Lee."

I turned and walked over to Bella as she ordered and introduced me to her god daughter I felt a bit stupid for getting jealous but I still didn't like her. When Bella had just introduced me by my name no 'girlfriend' or anything it hurt. I liked being in her lap. For the no girlfriend comment I decided to tease her and ran my hand along her warm stone hard abs. I smirked when I saw her shiver.

I watched her through out her meal as she talked to the girl. I was leaning against the counter top. I noticed Bella's eyes wonder over this way quiet a bit. When they said goodbye and Bella didn't kiss me I felt stupid for thinking maybe she would want to date me.

So for the next 15 minutes I sulked as I took peoples orders. I don't really need a job but I do it to help my mother out. I turned when I heard the door opened and I smiled when I noticed Bella walk striaght up to me.

"I forgot to do something earlier." she said with a smirk I decided to tease her.

"Oh yeah and what would that be."

"This"

Bella grabbed my head in between her hands and smashed her lips against mine. I smiled against them and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked. She opened her mouth and her warm tongue entered my mouth as we battled for dominance and she won. I moaned quietly as he tongue wrapped its self around mine. We pulled apart when we needed breath.

"Leah Clearwater. Would you like to go out to dinner with me and watch a movie after?"

My forehead was resting against hers every time we talked our lips brushed against each others.

"Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes."

"Ok it's a date. I'll pick you up at 8, hows that sound?"

"That sounds great to me. See you later."

"Yes see you later."

She gave me a chaste kiss before turning, I'm am not ashamed to say I watched her ass as she walked out the Café. I just remembered I didn't ask if we were going out or not. Oh well I'll ask her later.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that I have not updated for awhile but I have been busy with school. I also just broke up with my girlfriend and found out my Grandad had a tuma so if I counted to write it would be very dark and depressing and I didn't want to do that as I have had a great response for this story. I also would like to give a shout out to ShadowCub who has been helping me out and giving me great idea's you rock. **

Chapter 10 (B.P.O.V)

I was standing in front of my mirror. I had tanned skin, brown eyes, my bottom lip was fuller then my top. My straight black hair just went past my shoulders. I had on black skinny jeans, white shirt and black skinny tie loosen down my shirt my top two buttons undone. I also had black and white checkers converse on.

I was nervous for my first date with Leah, but in the back of my mind I knew it would be ok because we have been friends for years and knew each other well. I sighed and noticed I had three minutes to get to the Clearwater's house. I jogged downstairs picking up my keys and wallet and placing them in my back pocket. I picked up the red rose that I had brought earlier.

Driving to the Clearwater's house I was really nervous but then I remembered it was Leah and no matter what we would have fun. We just could not have fun when we were together. It was weird even when she was younger me and Leah gotten on great and always had fun, pranking Seth, cooking, sports, shopping you name it and we did it and we made it fun. A lot of people were jealous of our relationship because we were so at ease with each other and could tell when the other needed to be cheered up.

As I pulled up to the Clearwater's house I checked my hair in the mirror before breathing in and out to cue my nerves then started my way up to the porch. As I was about to knock my ears caught a sound from in the house, I already knew Leah was there because my heart didn't hurt as much and I could smell her.

"Were is she? She's three minutes late! She's not coming is she? Omg what if"

Leah's rambling was cut of my Harry Clearwater.

"Leah she will arrive just be patient, stop stressing out you look beautiful and I'm sure she is just pulling up right know and has a good reason not to be on time."

Thank you Harry. With that said I knocked on the door and waited until I saw Sue's smiling face looking at me. I smiled at her and I saw love, amusement and joy in her big brown eyes.

"Come In, come in. Leah is just panicking in the living room."

I laughed as I heard Leah shout 'MUM' from the living room. I was talking to Sue for a little while about her extending her café. When I heard footsteps I turned and my jaw hit the floor as my big shinning brown eyes widened. Leah was standing there wearing a blue Forever Unique One Shoulder Dress, she looked beautiful I was brought out of my thoughts of taking er up against the wall, in front of her mother when I heard the most beautiful giggle in the world.

My head looked up and I smiled at Leah, she had a slight blush on her cheeks from me cheeking her out. I handed her the rose witch had spots of black on the red petals which she beamed at. I lifted her hand up and kissed her hand I still had some of my old ways still left in me. I looked up at her through my eye lashes.

I suddenly saw a bright flash and turned my head to see Sue smiling cheekily with a camera to her face. I smiled and winked at her, I took Leah's hand in mine and span her until she was in my arms looking at Sue while I kissed her temple. I saw once again a bright flash. I smiled and looked up at Sue and then back at her beautiful wonderful daughter.

"So are you ready to go?"

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, didn't you just hear from my mother that I was painicking that you weren't going to show up? Of course I'm ready."

I smiled down at her and then waved to Sue, then Harry and Seth in the living room. I walked over to my car and opened the door for Leah. I then speed walked over to my side of the car and got in. I was flying of heading towards the place I was taking her. The car ride was silent but it was a comfortable silences, the only thing that was breaking the silence was Leah asking were we were going and me telling her to wait and have a little patience which she retorted with by sticking her tongue at me.

As I pulled up the restaurant I was taking her to she gasped I turned to her with a slender eyebrow raised.

"This is one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle."

"I know only the best of you Leah." I replied chuckling.

I opened her car door for her and held her hand as I walked up to the door and opened it and watched her ass as she walked into the restaurant. We walked to the podium were I gave them my name and they showed us to our table. We both ordered the same.

I was fiderling with her fingers which were on the table as I leaned over and kissed her. It was sweet and tender at first. But then became raw and passionate. We were brought out of our heated moment by a cough. We pulled apart to see the waitress who looked very awkward as she handed us our glasses of water.

I just had placed my glass of water down and looked up in the eyes that looked like they looked straight through your soul.

"So I had a question to ask."

"Ah huh and what would that be?"

"Are we going out?"

Her eyes widened and a slight blush crept up on her cheeks until a sly smirk crept up.

"No, you are going to have to work for that."

I was starring at her gaping like a fish when I was brought out of my gapping by giggling. I pouted and in a very whinny and childish voice said.

"But I still get to kiss you right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy and have had personal problems along with being unwell I hope this makes up for it. Along with I should be updating more soon.**

Chapter 11

"_But I still get to kiss you right?"_

Leah burst out laughing, and I cracked a smile but soon burst out laughing along with the beautiful tanned, black haired women in front of me. We continued to laugh for three minutes until the waitress arrived with our dinner. Our **Double "R" ranches signature beef ribeye steak****,**walla walla onion rings, sweet pepper steak sauce, corn succotash.

We ate while having a casual conversation. It was actually quite fun, we talked about a lot, as we were coming to a close the subject of Clay. I stiffen up at hearing the name of the boy that was the reason my heart was ripped apart.

"I don't want to talk about him but I think you deserve to know he wont leave me alone. He calls my house and mobile every hour, he stops by the house and he follows me sometimes to and it's scaring me."

I reached forward and placed my hand on her cheek which she leaned into. I moved over and placed a chased kiss on her lips.

"I promise you that I will try with all that I have to protect you. As long as I live I will not let that disgusting pig harm you in any way. If you want to go out with someone or you do not want to stay with me, it will kill me inside so much that it will tear me apart but if it is what makes you happy. I will step back and wait in the shadows and watch as you be happy with someone else. But I will always I mean always protect you, care for you and always make you happy."

Leah's beautiful sparkling eyes had filled with tears. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. We were walking along the beach I had taken my leather jacket out of the car and placed it over Leah's shoulders. I had thought if I need to prove myself I should at least fight, and prove I am worthy.

After watching the movie, going to Dahlia Lounge for dinner then walking along the beach and having the best day of my life. I was know walking Leah to the door, we both had huge smiles on our faces but were sad that our night was coming to an end. As we reached to the door, we turned to each other I placed my had on her cheek and leant in slowly enough so she could back out if she wanted to. I smiled and stared in to her eyes as the slid closed when our lips meet into a nice, sweet love filled kiss.

I pulled back and kissed her forehead as I pulled her into a hug as I buried my head into her neck. As her forehead touched my shoulder. We pulled back when the front door opened I turned to see a smiling Sue starring at us. I stood back and was going to walk off when Sue called my name.

"Bella, if you would like do you want stay the night. Downstairs of course, I thought then maybe you and Leah could spend tomorrow together as well."

I turned to Sue with relief in my eyes, and smiled.

"I would love to."

I wrapped my arms around Leah as we walked inside. I noticed that Sue had all ready set up the sofa and started to laugh. They turned and raised their eyebrows at me, I pointed at the sofa and they soon joined me.

After kissing Leah goodnight and thanking Sue. I laid down on the sofa after texting Sam and Paul about were I was and to keep an eye out and ears out just in case anything happens, I have this gut feeling something is going to happen. I eventually feel asleep to Leah's soothing heart.

I was woken up by Leah's rapidly beating heart but that wasn't it. I woke up because Leah had screamed out 'BELLA'. I jumped up from the sofa flipping over the back and sprinted to up and burst into her room just as Harry, Seth and Sue came out the room.

What I saw made me see red. Clay has pinned down Leah and was trying to strip her. I growled out my body was shaking. I didn't turn around but I shouted to Sue.

"Call Sam or someone from the pack and tell them to come here all of them. I don't think I can control myself any longer."

I heard Sue calling someone but It went straight to the back of my mind. I dived straight at Clay and threw him at the wall of off Leah. I picked up Leah and handed her of to Harry who told Seth to take her downstairs. I had Clay pinned to the wall by his neck. I was squeezing and he was clawing at my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Paul my eyes were wild with rage.

"Calm down Bella. This isn't you Leah wouldn't want this."

I growled and nodded my head. I walked passed everyone and dragged Clay behind my by his neck. It was lose enough that he could breath but tight enough that he couldn't escape. I walked passed Leah who's eyes widened when she noticed the anger on my face and Clay's neck in my hands.

When I got outside I threw him out on the garden I was just going to go and beat him, when Sam and Embry rushed to him and took him to the car. I growled out but Jared placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Their taking him to the police station."

I growled I couldn't take it no more, my body shock really fast I heard Jacob shout out "MOVE BACK!"

I couldn't take it and let y anger go out of control. How dear he touch what was MINE! Especially because she didn't want it! I growled out as I phased and landed on my four paws. I heard a gasp and I turned my big wolf head towards the door were Leah was standing. I took a step forward and she stepped back.

"What.. what you freak! I'm so glad I said we were not going out! Look at you your a big wolf freak! I can't believe I actually liked you. I hate you!"

With that said she turned her back and slammed the door to her house. I felt the pieces of my all ready shattered heart that, had slowly start to heal just shatter they were broken into so many little pieces I very doubt they ever will heal or be fixed again. A massive ball of a tear rolled down my face.

My wolf form dropped to the floor and transformed into my human form. I curled up into a ball not caring I was naked. My whole body felt like it was hurting, My heart was torn and my head hurt. As Paul and Jacob picked my shaking body at carried me towards Billy's house the thought went through my head.

What happened? A day that was the best to such a horrible turning were I want to kill myself?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have had computer problems I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I am trying to reply to ShadowCub reply but they have turned the private message off so if you could can you turn it on so I can thank you if not just tell me. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for everyone who has review and added this story.**

It had been three weeks since Leah had torn my heart out stomped on it and laughed. Ever since I have curled up in a ball and hardly moved. People have come and gone trying to get me out but they can't. Even the Clearwater's have tried but only one Clearwater can help me can save me and that Clearwater hate's me.

Suddenly I felt like something was clawing at my insides, my back arched and I screamed. Jacob, Paul and Seth were in my room really quick. Since Seth saw me phase we told him everything we were going to tell Leah but she has been ignoring everyone in the pack. That hurt worse knowing she was ignoring us and really did hate us.

I was still screaming at the top of my lungs when I heard Billy's voice.

"Take her outside and make her phase. Then let her unleash her anger and hurt before it becomes too much."

I felt my body be lifted up and carried outside. I was placed on the ground and then Paul and Jacob stepped back.

"Clay all most took what was yours Bella." I started to shake at Jacob's words.

"You didn't protect here Isabella. And know look at what's happened your pathetic Isabella!"

That was all it took my body shook so fast you couldn't see me. And then I threw my head back and roared then shifted. My black paws landed on the floor, my wolf was bigger than the rest and was pitch black with a grey strip along the back. Once I had landed I launched myself at Paul. He moved out the way and shouted.

"Bella, calm down, We were only saying these things to get you angry. You needed to phase or you would have started to age!"

I growled but nodded my head. Jacob phased so he could talk to me.

_I would like to be on my own Jacob. I will patrol for now._

_But _

_No buts Jacob I want to be alone._

He sighed but phased back. I then sprinted off I ran around and now was doing my trips of the elders house. When I arrived at the Clearwater's house I saw Leah in her room and could hear her crying. She heard a ruffle and turned her huge head and starred into the eyes of Susan Clearwater.

"She hasn't stopped crying since the day she told you them things. They only time she stops is when she's asleep. But then she has nightmares."

I phased back and put on the shorts and top Sue handed me.

"Why? Is she ok?"

"She's feeling the effect of the imprint along with her own feelings. She seems conflicted but I

don't think it's about you being a wolf more so as something else I'm not sure."

"Make sure she's ok for me, along with I'll always be a phone call away."

She nodded I took the cloths off and tied them to my ankle then phased I made sure there wasn't any smell of vampire. I then ran off and finished the patrol, just as I was about to finish patrol and get Embry to patrol I felt and heard a scared voice in my head.

_What, how bloody damn I have fricking paws!_

_Calm down._

_What who's that in my head?_

_My name is Bella Black. What's yours? It's ok you're safe. I'll be there soon._

_Naomi Morgan Black. What's happening?_

_Black?_

_Yeah, but what the fuck is going on!_

_It's ok I'm here know._

I walked in a clearing were a wolf a little smaller than mine about Jacob's size. Pale white but with a brown stripe down her back, it was strange because it was the exact same colour of Bella's hair. I walked up to her and phased back and put on the clothes Sue had gave me.

I looked up at Naomi and smiled at her.

"Ok well you will have to calm down and think of happy memories along with what it's like to be human."

I smelt around while watching a look of concentration go on Naomi's face. I finally found the tree were I had hidden clothes for this very purpose. When I turned there was a very naked Naomi standing were the mother fucker wolf just was. She had short blonde hair, bronze coloured skin, gray misty eyes. She had a very toned body but I didn't even check I just observed, she would never look as good as Leah.

I threw the clothes at her and she put them on then gave me a confused look. She was taking this pretty damn well. I sat down on the floor crossed legged I wanted to know all about someone I was related to.

"If I may ask, I'm not being vain but how come you didn't check me out?"

"If you don't remember I am related to you and I am in love me someone."

"What I'm related to you? I'm sorry but I pretty much freaked out when I was that thing. So could you explain?"

I chuckled nodding my head. I wondered how the hell we had missed this though.

"Okay well in the la push there are these tribal legends."

So that was how the conversation began I told her all of the legends, I told her about my life missing out Leah because it still hurt. I explained imprinting and who was in the pack and the elders.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Where have you been? How haven't we met before?"

"I was adopted, as I was growing up I noticed I looked nothing like my 'parents' so I started asking questions. But they just ignored me or changed the subject. When I was growing up I also noticed how they would look at me differently than other parents looked at there kids. When I was about 15 I couldn't take it know more so I started to scoop around and I found out that my real name was Naomi Morgan Black. I was raised to believe my name was Kelsey Juana Howard. I kept it quiet for awhile until I was 16."

She sighed I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder

and carried on.

"I searched more and I found out that my parents hated me. They couldn't have children my so called 'mother' had been injured when young and couldn't have kids and my 'father's' sperm was lazy so they couldn't conceive. When I was two years old I was kidnapped by them."

A growl left my lips I knew were this was going I had searched for her for 16 years.

"When I found out I freaked. I'm normally laid back and calm but I couldn't take that. I mean the people who I believed were my parents weren't and they were my kidnappers. Linda my 'mother' brother found out and he helped me try to find you. It took us two years, so behind Linda and Adam's back I finished school early I then found a flat in La Push it is on the other side. Then I went to the police and told them everything. Linda and Adam got arrested and I had to go to court they got 20- 30 years in jail and no parole. After that I left I arrived here about a month ago. I started having growth spurts; I got hungrier, angrier. I hardly left the flat I didn't know anyone and I was scared my family would hate me. Then this last week was the worst I got really hot, headaches anger was sky rocketing. Then today I went for a run and my body started having these spasms and I ended up here."

I turned to her and hugged her to me. 16 years I have been looking for my niece and know she was here. I stood up I knew the pack would be at home so I helped Naomi up.

"Were we going?"

"16 years I have looked for you along with the whole pack and our family. It's time we be reunited."

She looked scared until I took her hand and pulled her along. I smiled at her and I saw confidence in her eyes and her body straightened up. I smiled at her and walked towards the house we weren't far away it took us about 5 minutes. Along the way I told Naomi a little bit about everyone in the pack their imprints and our family. I also told her about how I felt about Jacob and Ellie's relationship.

We were standing outside the door, Naomi stopped and she looked scared I just wrapped an arm around her and opened the door. We walked in the room and everyone went silent. Everyone was here along with the imprints. I noticed that Kim was here she was like 7 months pregnant know. I looked in the eyes of my Nephew and was just about to tell him that his missing daughter was alive. Just as I was about to open my mouth a growl ripped out in the room. I turned my head and saw Naomi and Ellie starring in each other's eyes. That's when I knew I was right my nephew had lied and hadn't imprinted on Ellie, Naomi has.

Jacob got up and was shaking. He dived at Naomi I stood in front of her and threw him across the room. I growled at him showing my teeth. I heard gasps, Jacob got up and dived at me but I picked him up by his throat and pinned him to the floor.

"Jacob, calm down now!" You could hear the command in my voice.

He calmed down and was glaring at me.

"How could you pick _her_ over me your family?"

I stood up and took Naomi's hand and looked into Billy's eyes.

"Because Jacob this is your sister Naomi."

I heard gasps and Billy's eyes filled with tears. I put my hand on the back of Naomi's back and pushed her forward towards Billy. That's all it took and she flung herself in Billy's arms were they both broke down crying. I turned my head towards Jacob who was starring wide eyed at Naomi.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked down at my goddaughter and smiled. She looked confused but happy she knew what had happened to Billy's daughter. I looked at Embry and he understood standing up he walked out the door going to patrol.

After everything had settled down, Emily had made sandwiches which people ate. Jacob after realising he had been caught had tried to sneak away but I had ordered him to stay. Now That things were calm I was about to wreck that. I stood Naomi and Ellie who were sitting next to me starred at each other.

"Jacob Black you have lied to this pack and lead someone to believe that you were their imprint. My brother had told me if this ever happened that the punishment would be to be disowned, thrown out of la push, commanded never to phases and never to return."

Eyes widened a few had tears in them. People began to shout I raised my hand still starring into Jacob's scared eyes.

"I however am not my brother. This will be the first time I have ever disobeyed my brother's rules. You will be punished but you will not be disowned. As head of the black family, the chief of La push and Alpha of this pack I hear by command you that you will never try to separate Naomi and Ellie along with you are now stripped of your precision of Beta and ever becoming Alpha."

Jacob stood up and was about to protest when Billy's voice rang out in the room.

"Jacob you have received you punishment you should thank your aunt for not banishing you. You have done something seriously unforgivable and you should find yourself lucky this isn't the punishment you deserve."

That shut him up he stormed out the room.

"I thank you Bella for not banishing him."

I nodded and looked at all the imprints with pain in my eyes. I sighed and looked at Naomi who was smiling at Bella who was talking about some memory. I felt eyes on me and I turned my head and looked at Kim.

"Are you ok Bella?"

Everyone became silent and turned to me I sighed and a small sad smile became on my face.

"No but I will be ok. It will take time then I will fight. But excuse me I have a phone call to make."

I walked out the room picking up my mobile. And dialling a number I haven't called in a while.

Rebecca Black.

"_Hello?"_

"_Rebecca"_

"_Aunt Bella!"_

"_Hey sweetie, I thought I should let you know some good news."_

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_We found your sister, Naomi."_

I heard an intake of breath on the other side of the phone.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I found her today she has had a rough life but otherwise ok. I just wanted to let you know." _

"_Thank you, we are going to get plane tickets soon and be there in a couple of days."_

"_I'll pay for the tickets. Don't protest I know they are expensive and it will make me feel better."_

"_Ok fine I will see you soon."_

"_Bye honey."_

I sighed and hung up and called Rachel who said she will be here in a couple of days after her last exams. I looked down the driveway and just thought how my life had gone. I smiled remembering all the good times with Leah.

I sighed and stood and walked into the living room.

"Rachel and Rebecca will be here in a few days. I'll be back in a little while I need to go somewhere."

Billy had so much joy in his eyes that I smiled. I walked upstairs and changes into clothes that fit and then grabbed my keys. I smiled at Naomi and then sat in the car I haven't since Leah's and my date. I drove dreading were I was going. I pulled up into the house of the Clearwater's.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Sue's surprised eyes meet mine, she moved out the way and lead me to the living room were Harry and Seth were.

"I thought I should tell you something's that you deserve to know as an elder and a friend."

I sighed and my pained eyes looked at them.

"Naomi phased today so we have found the missing Black. Jacob had lied about his imprint and

Naomi had imprinted on Ellie, Jacob as been stripped of the beta precision and ever becoming alpha."

Their eyes had widened, Sue had tears going down her face. I sighed and stood up and made my way to the door when I opened the door I was looking into the desperate broken eyes of Leah Clearwater.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They stood there in silence, it felt like forever for Bella. Leah was so close to her, she could smell her, feel her presence. Bella was brought out of her thoughts by Leah launching herself into Bella's arms and began to sob and clench onto Bella's tank top. Bella wrapped her arms around Leah and closed the door.

Bella picked Leah up into her arms and she snuggled up into her arms still sobbing. Bella walked past the living room were Sue, Seth and Harry turned but nodded at me and with their eyes told me to be careful. I walked up into her room and placed her on the bed. I sat up against the head bored and pulled her onto my lap.

My heart ached the words she had told me were going through my head. I buried my nose into her hair as I whispered comforting words into her ear. Eventually she stopped crying I was expecting her to pull away with a look of disgust on her face. But she shocked me by burying her head into my chest.

"Bells, you are being so nice to me, why? I was a bitch to you after you saved me from rape. I don't deserve you or your comfort."

I pulled her around on my lap so I could see her face and stroked her check. I looked into her beautiful black eyes and saw vulnerability, love, happiness and sadness.

"Leah you mean the world to me. I don't understand why you said what you said but I do know I hate seeing you cry. I am comforting you because you are the most amazing women I have ever known. Someone wise said 'Angels shouldn't cry' So why are you crying Lee Lee?"

"Bells I had to tell you that. Or he would hurt you I couldn't let him hurt you."

I was sitting up right now at full attention wanting to know who had frightened my Imprint MINE!

"Who Lee was it Lee? No one can hurt me Leah, just tell me why you said it and then I can help you."

She looked at me scared; she looked like she was debating with herself. She looked me in the eye one more time then sighed.

"Clay. When he came into my room he said to me that if I didn't break it off with you he would kill you. I didn't believe him at first so I started to fight back. But then he brought a knife to my hip. He then said he would hurt anyone that meant anything to you or me. Then he would torture then kill you. So when you phased into that... that massive wolf I saw my chance to keep you safe. So I said those worlds I will regret for the rest of my life. You mean the world to me but I did what I did because it would protect you. After three weeks I realised it shouldn't be my decision so I went out over to your house but Paul told me you were here."

Leah had tears leaking out of her eyes and I smiled down at her. I wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead she leaned into me more holding onto my shirt. I held her and thought about what she said.

"Leah, I understand why you said it. I probably would have done the same if I knew someone was going to hurt you if I was human. But I'm not and I can protect you, me this family the whole of La Push I have been for 60 years. I won't lie and tell you it didn't hurt because it did a lot. But know I understand it hopefully we can get past this and go out. That's if you would like too?"

She turned around so she was straddling me. She took a hold of my face and looked into my eyes. I tightened my arms around her and smiled as we stared into each other's eyes. Leah leant forward and brought our lips together. I closed my eyes as we shared a closed mouth kiss. My thumb was stroking her hip as we kissed. When we pulled apart to breath we had goofy smiles on our face as we stared into each other's eyes.

I smiled and laid us on our sides she snuggled up into my chest. I lifted her chin up and whispered while looking into her endless pool of black.

"Leah Susan Clearwater, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She smiled and rose and placed a gentle soft chaste kiss onto my lips as she stared into my eyes and stroked my check.

"That would make me extremely happy. Of course I will."

I smiled so big and pulled her towards me looking at her clock seeing the big bold red letters 12:00pm. I felt Leah yawn against my chest and smiled running my fingers threw her hair I whispered.

"Go to sleep Lee Lee."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning now sleep."

She nodded and snuggled into me one more time before she fell asleep as I sung a lullaby my mother use to sing. I watched her sleep for a while until I couldn't hold it off anymore; I held her closer and fell asleep with the first smile on my face in a while.

-B&L-

I felt eyes on me as my mind left its dream state. My eyes snapped open and I was starring into the black eyes of my love, my Leah Clearwater. She smiled at me, I was shocked I didn't wake up when her heart beat faster. But I was perfectly happy with how Leah was laying, she still was in my arms and had her head propped up on my chest as she starred into my eyes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the lips and flipped us over. She let out a surprised gasp then a giggle when I started kissing up and down her neck. Her hands started to travel down my back and up my shirt when the door burst open.

I heard a cough and looked up at the amused face of Susan Clearwater. Leah pulled her hands out of my shirt and placed them on my hips.

"Breakfast is ready and I think you might want to call home Naomi is freaking out that you haven't come home yet."

I smiled and nodded; Sue looked at her daughter then turned and closed the door.

"Who's Naomi?"

I looked back down at the beautiful face and kissed her forehead. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, even though I still felt the pain of her words but I wasn't going to let that keep me down while I had this beauty in my arms.

"Naomi is Billy's daughter that got kidnapped. I found her last night when she phased that was why I came round last night to tell your parents."

Hurt flashed across her eyes. She wiggled out of my arms and got up. Just as she was about to open the door, I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I pulled her chin up and made her look me in the eye.

"What's the matter?"

She wouldn't look me in the eye, but finally she sighed and looked me in the eye and in a pained whisper she said.

"You didn't come here to see me. You came here to talk to my parents."

I took her face in my hands.

"Ever since I imprinted on you I had sleep outside this house on the floor just to make sure you were ok. Even though you said the words I still came here to make sure you were ok, every day I have stood outside this house debating if I should come in or not but then I remember the words and my heart would break all over again. When I came over here I was praying that you would be here, just so I could see your face even if it was covered in hate. I just wanted to see your face."

She had tears in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me. When we pulled back we both had goofy smiles on our faces. I grabbed her hand and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as we walked in Leah interlinked our fingers. I looked at her and my goofy smile just got bigger.

We sat down with our hand still interlinked.

"About damn time! I'm starving."

I just laughed as he dug in. I noticed how he ate as much as Paul and that was a lot. I shared a look with Harry; I turned and looked at Leah whose plate was bigger than mine. I gulped she must be close. _Bloody F**King, Cullen's_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated in awhile I have had writers block I know what I'm going to write but I just can't seem to write it. Also I have been revising for my Science GCSE. Who gives GCSE to year 9's? Anyway I hope this makes up for it action next chapter which should be up in next couple of days. **

Chapter 14

I was sitting on the beach with Leah leaning up against my arm. I felt her shiver so I opened my arms and she sat in between my legs and snuggled into my chest. I also took of my jacket and placed it on her front. I leaned forward and kissed her head.

"I love how you're so warm."

I smiled and tightened my arms around her.

"It's to do with being a wolf."

"Can you tell me about it? And your history not the one my mother made up whenever I ask."

I nodded against her shoulder, I felt her lean her head against mine.

"I'll tell you the legend along with what I say ok? Shape-shifters, also misleadingly called werewolves, are descended from the ancient Spirit Warriors of our Quileute tribe. Back then, warriors/chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, blow fierce winds, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts.

The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighbouring tribes, the Hohs and the Makah's. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body' throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do unspeakable things on his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body for him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and he tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the userper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taka Aki became enraged, and lunged forward intending to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well.

That is how the wolves came to be. The whole pack is made of the great - to however many degrees – grandsons or granddaughters of that original wolf, Taha Aki."

She looked up at me and smiled encouraging me to carry on.

"Vampires are our mortal enemies. We are created to destroy them so to do this in our wolf forms; we can run extremely fast, exceeding speeds of 100 miles per hour. Our speed in human form is four times as fast as an average human. In human form our strength is enhanced and we could crush bones without trying. But in wolf form is literally limitless."

"Werewolves have a body temperature of about 108°F. Vampires' temperatures are lower than humans'; it is possible that the wolves' and vampires' physiological differences reflect the tension between our two clans.

This high temperature allows us wolves to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. It also makes it very difficult for vampires to harm us in combat, due to vampires being extremely sensitive to high temperatures, which is an advantage to us."

"The transformation can happen at any time, and isn't dependent upon a full moon. In young werewolves, the change is involuntary, since they have not yet learned to control it. Phasing often occurs due to a loss of temper, and Paul is known to be the most volatile pack member, erupting into his wolf form at the slightest provocation. The effects of this sort of transformation are shown in the relationship between Sam and Emily, and the disfiguring injuries she suffered when he lost control near her. Transformation or "phasing" is a sudden and violent process. The initial transformation seems to be triggered by anger. For some people it is easier. For me it is easy because I have had years to control it but it also has the do with ancestry, Jacob finds it easy too."

"Phasing appears only when vampires are in the neighbourhood and the tribe is in need of protection. There's no exact age... it just builds and builds and then suddenly—" It appears to occur roughly when a boy reaches manhood, and is certainly accompanied by a sudden growth spurt lasting for about two months. Or it is when a girl reaches puberty not always though because I changed when I was 20. But it normally has something to do with anger."

"Last but not least our senses; our sense of smell is so adjusted to help us identify our one enemy, vampire. It is not clear whether it is heightened in other circumstances, but we certainly know vampires at a distance, finding their smell sickly sweet and repellent. Our eyes are extremely sharp and can see very far. Jared is known to have the best sight in the pack. We all have excellent hearing even in their human forms. I think that's all for now."

I didn't want to bring up the imprint just yet. We sat in silence for a while, when I just remembered about our mind link.

"We also in our wolf forms can hear each other's thoughts so we have no secrets. Have you got any questions Lee Lee?"

She turned in my lap so I could see her beautiful face I saw a little bit of pain in her eyes and I stroked her cheek, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in then opened them they had determination in them.

"Sam said when he broke up with me that he just looked into Emily's eyes and knew she was the one what did he mean?"

I sighed and took Leah of my lap and placed her in front of me taking her hands. I looked into her eye and hoped she wouldn't get to angry.

"I didn't know how to tell you, also I was scared to, so let me explain one more thing wolfs do. We wolfs do this thing called imprinting. It is where we find our soul mates. We look into their eyes and its like gravities moved, that's not holding you to the earth this person is. Family, the pack, anything doesn't matter but this person, the imprint is their life they would do anything to make them happy. It hurts to be away from the imprint and we get very possessive over them and angry very easley when it comes to our imprints. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Naomi on Bella and me on you... Leah."

A look of hurt swept across her face but she didn't move.

"So you only care about me because of the imprint."

I shook my head and held her head in my hands.

"No Leah I have always had a crush on you. Not when you were a kid because that's just creepy but I have. I never looked into people's eyes I didn't want to imprint because I only wanted you. I never said anything because I always felt like a cradle snatcher. I'm so old I knew your great- great- grandfather. But when I imprinted on you I realised that it didn't matter as long as you were happy I didn't mind."

She Smiled and lent forward and kissed me on the lips.

"What's your history?"

So I spent the next hour explaining to Leah my history, while enjoying holding her against my body. I nestled her neck. I sighed and kissed her neck she moaned and moved her neck to the side to let me carry on. I smiled and made one last kiss. I looked up and looked over the sea I looked down at the girl in my arms and lifted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"I love you."

Tears came to her eyes as she moved closer and kissed my lips.

"I Love you too."

-B&L-

I was holding Leah's hand as I walked through the door into Billy's house. As soon as we had gotten out of the rain, and into the warm house of Billy's. I felt a body smash into mine, I looked down and smiled as I saw Naomi. I heard a growl and turned my head to look at Leah who looked angry at the girl in my arms, I chuckled.

"Leah, meet Naomi. Naomi, meet Leah."

Leah's anger disappeared instantly and she looked guilty. She was about to apologize but Naomi just laughed and hugged her then walked into the living room. I took Leah's hand and walked into the living room and sat down pulling her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms and interlinked our fingers on her stomach; I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Bella, we were thinking about having a bon fire this Friday."

I looked over at Sam; I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Go for it, who's on patrol?"

"Jacob and Jared were not letting him patrol on his own."

I nodded and looked at Ellie and Naomi who were curled up into each other starring into each other's eyes. I smiled I heard a cough and I turned to see Emily looking awkward I squeezed Leah's hand.

"I'm going shopping anyone want to come?"

I was kissing Leah up against the wall as everyone else was getting ready to go shopping. Emily, Kim, Ellie, Naomi and Leah, Are going shopping, we weren't letting the imprints go on their own, and I couldn't go so Naomi is. I tangled my tongue around hers and I pressed her further up against the wall, Leah moaned and I slammed her hands above her head as attacked her mouth.

"Are you too finished yet? I would like to leave."

I turned to my niece and stoke my tongue out.

"Cheeky git, no I'm not done. But yes you can leave be careful and text I if anything happens got it?"

"Yes Aunt Bell, calm down"

I nodded and turned to Leah dropping her hands and stroked her check, I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I bent over and whispered into her ear.

"Please, please just be careful. I love you."

She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I will, I love you too."

I smiled at her and moved back and walked her to my car which I was letting her drive only because she gave me the puppy dog look. I opened the door and helped her in. I kissed her forehead and stepped back and watched as they drove away. Why in the pit of my stomach did I feel like something was going to go wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry, I promised that I would update but I don't feel like updating. Because someone had emailed me on here and said I was rubbish writer and my stories were crap. It hurt that someone would say that so I just don't feel as happy writing anymore. They also said that I was so rubbish I should of realised because I have no one interceded in my other stories. I will try to update but I'm sorry if I don't anytime soon. I once again am sorry. Thanks for putting up with me. **

**Chapter 15**

I was sitting on the sofa talking to the pack about who was going to take over Jared's patrol when the baby was born. Jacob also was being an ass, he keep complaining about how he should be alpha. In the end I had enough.

"Jacob if you want to be alpha, you have to stop being an ass! You can challenge me for the alpha position. If you lose you have to stop phasing so think about it."

I was angry and agitated because I had a feeling that something bad was happening.

Suddenly me, Sam and Jared jumped up off the sofa startling the elders and everyone else in the room. I felt intense pain in my arm, which I knew wasn't mine. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the name _Naomi. _Why when I read that name did I feel chills run up my arm? I flipped it open reading out loud.

'_HELP! Someone has entered with gun, people are injured. Kim more than most, Please hurry I can't get to Ellie. _

Before I even finished the sentence we were in action. Jared and Sam were halfway out the room. Jake and Embry were getting Billy while the rest of the elders were going to their cars. I ran out the door, Naomi had taken my car so I ran. I ran passed the trees my hair flying in my face as I called Charlie to tell him about Ellie as his father but the gun as the chief of police. I then called the hospital to get ambulance there. By the time I was finished I had gotten to the supermarket in Forks.

I arrived just as everyone else did. Jared and Sam were flying at the door. I would be doing the same but I needed to be calm, I was alpha. Outside I looked calm and collected, inside I was a ranging lot of emotions.

"Calm down right now! If you go barging in right now someone will get hurt. Now I'll go in and see what is happening and see where everyone is. I will get Kim out as she's pregnant and let you know what's going on, will go from there."

They were going to argue but I gave them a look and I walked over to the door and breathed in. A picture of a dead Leah on the floor with blood pooled around her, my back straitened and a low growl let out my mouth.

I banged open the doors of the supermarket and noticed everyone was in a crowded around the meat paler. I walked until I was behind a tall well built man with cropped black hair with his back to me. I put my figure to my lips when people looked at me. My eyes focused on Leah she looked angry and scared, I noticed Kim was bleeding. I locked eyes with Naomi who was protecting the rest.

I smelled something that I noticed. The smell revolted me it was the smell of _Clay. _

Clay had a gunned pointed at Leah and that did it for me.

"Clay, if I was you I would lower your gun from my girlfriends head."

He turned shocked put pointed his gun at me. I stepped forward with my hands raised.

"Clay, let me get Kim out of here please. She's pregnant and bleeding. I have her very angry boyfriend outside who is ready to get in here a rip you into tiny little pieces. Let me get here out of here and I'll come back but just let me get her out please."

He seemed to be battling with himself, why he was doing this I was walking towards Kim. He finally nodded with his gun pointed towards us. I picked Kim up while nodded to the rest whispering.

"It's ok, the pack is outside and we have a plan. Just stay safe."

I ran out the door while signalling a couple of girls to run in front of me who were like 6 years old. Clay was shouting for them to get back but they ran. I bang open the doors and Jared had Kim in is arms running to the ambulance, I nodded to him. I turned to the others.

"They are fine, I have a plan I will go in and everyone will surround the building I will signal Paul through this door with my hand. I will dive for Clay and you lot will get everyone out."

They nodded getting in position; I nodded to Jared as he closed the doors to the ambulance as he sat next to a bleeding Kim.

I nodded to the boys I breathed in as I banged open the doors as I ran back to where the others were. I had to stop as my breath left my body, Leah was on the floor with Clay on top of her. I rawed as I dived forward and threw him of off my love, I crouched over her as my fist clenched. I was not going to fail her this time; I was going to protect her. I looked to the left and saw Paul, I placed placed my hand on my hip and I placed one figure up, I heard mummers outside them discussing this. I looked down at Leah and locked eyes with her and whispered.

"It'll be ok, also I love you."

I turned back to angry Clay as I placed figure two on my hip. I heard them getting closer surrounding the doors. I looked at Leah and winked at her, my eyes did a quick scan of the room satisfied that everyone was ok. I turned to Clay who had stood up and had a gun pointed at me, I then brought my third figure up.

That's when everything was a blur. Paul ran in and grabbed people shouting for people to leave the room. Sam ran in and grabbed the imprints; the rest came in and tried to get the others out.

Meanwhile, I dived towards Clay, shaking I was so angry. Just as Clay realised I had dived at him he lifted the gun up and pointed it to my chest. Then Bang I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I felt blood dripped down my chest. But I shoved Clay on the floor and threw the gun across as I heard in the background.

"BELLA!"

I fell to my knees as I looked at Leah with tears in my eyes. I felt my eyes roll up in my head. The last thing I heard Leah's tearfully, cracking voice say:

"Bella, please don't leave me, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, BELLA!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you to a lot of people who had sent me reviews incouraging me to carry on. These are some of the names but not all so thank you to the others as well. A big thank you to **_**Meggymoo12, deadlyXivy, Rachel, Blaire Nightengale, this is what i am, Twilight Gleek**_**. Thank You to everyone else as well. I hope you like this chapter.**

I watched as Bella dived at Clay and I heard a gunshot. I screamed, this couldn't be happening, i was finally happy and god was taking her away. I ran forward and screamed.

"Bella, please don't leave me, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, BELLA!"

I wrapped my arms around her as I held her to my chest crying and sobbing. I heard people shouting but I wasn't paying attention all I could concentrate on was this beautiful women dying in my arms. I couldn't let her die, she was my everything. I had just got her I couldn't lose her that's why when the paramedics came I handed her over, I didn't want to but I knew I needed to.

I walked with the paramedics as they tried to stop the bleeding; I also sat in the ambulance with them. We didn't need to go far but it was quicker then walking and could save my loves life.

I had to sit in the waiting room for hours I couldn't take it wondering if she was ok. Or wondering how the surgery was going. They had the surgeon from the res that knew the secret so they wouldn't be surprised by anything.

There was news an hour ago that kim was fine along with the baby. Which was good news but I wasn't paying much attention to much else just on the door that the doctor would walk through.

Ellie and Naomi were holding each other as they silently cried. Half of the res had turned up but Billy sent them home. It was nice but I couldn't deal with it though. The pack were crying as they waiting on news of their Alpha. The elders were silent some cried waiting for news of their mentor and long life friend who had helped them through their lives.

I sighed I felt so much pain in my heart right now it was a shock I hadn't passed out. I wanted to go in there and hold Bella, like she had done for me when I cried or was hurt. But I knew this wasn't just a scrapped knee, it was a bullet to the chest.

Finally the doors opened and we all stood up waiting for the news that could make my day or rip me to pieces. He took off his scrub cap ad looked at us all with sadness and I felt more pain reach my heart.

"Isabella is alive, but is critical. She is in a coma and we are not sure if she will wake but she seems to be a fighter. You may ll go and see her but be warned that there are tubes everywhere."

Before he could even finish his sentence I was through the door and walking to Bella's room. I stopped suddenly remembering I didn't know the number when Paul shouted out 27 and I looked around and saw it was three doors down. I walked and grabbed the door handle, breathing in deep trying hard to calm down and resource myself to walk into the room.

I eventually did and walked into the room but stopped short as I looked at the sight, tears reached my eyes for the millionth time today. Bella was laying on the bed with tubes sticking out her mouth and nose. Were her hands hand wires going up them and a bandage going around her chest, all in all it was heart breaking scene. It was too much for my heart to take as I fell back only for Paul to catch me.

"Shh its ok, you need to be strong for Bells. Come on go sit on the chair and hold her hand and just think of the good times."

I nodded as I walked over to the chair and took in her once strong hand which was now limp and fragile into my ones. I stroked her fingers as I kissed her palm. I looked at her and remembered the day before my 16th.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a big rock on the beach while Bella was sitting in front of me with her camera around her neck. She had one of them professional ones, I asked why once and she said she wanted pictures of my beautiful face, which I of course blushed at._

_The wind suddenly started to blow causing my hair to blow behind me. Belle smiled and started to take pictures as I did random poses as I we laughed taking pictures of each other._

_The next day I had gotten an album of that day for a present form my Belle._

_Flashback End_

I smiled remembering that day it was amazing. The smile was soon wiped of my face as Bella's heart monitor started to go really fast. Suddenly I was pulled back from Bella as I started to shake like Bella does. I was growling and snarling but I put this to the back of my mind for later. I was to concentrating on my Bella whose heart was now slowing down. I growled and I shouted.

"Bella! Please don't you dare leave me ISABELLA!"

Suddenly all I hear is:

BEEP. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I know its short but I wanted to get it out. I'm sorry I didn't update but it was my mum's birthday. Also I might not update for awhile because it's MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW (29/11). **

**Leah POV**

BEEP

I heard the beep go and everything was silent and still. Until I get dragged out of the room and into the forest surrounding the hospital. My body was shaking rapidly and I rawed and threw myself forward and I landed on for paws. WAIT FOUR PAWS?

Then I remembered the signs Bella had told me, I had ignored them to look after my love. The reminder of Bella, I fell to the floor and whined. I felt someone else in my head.

"_Leah, you need to be calm and think happy memories. Think of your human self. Once you phase back we can go back to Bella."_

I sighed and thought of all the times Bella had smiled at me, the times she held me, the times she kissed me and the times she told me she loved me. In now more time I was back to myself with a pair of shorts and a tank top which I smelt and realised was Bella's. I placed them on with tears in my eyes. I walked back into the hospital with Sam and Paul flanking my sides.

It was weird because I could hear everything and smell everything, from Sam's woodsy smell to the smell of the canteen. I felt pain in my chest, like a truck was parked on it. I then realised it was because I was away from my Bells and she was hurt.

I knew she couldn't be dead because I could feel her. It was strange but I just knew that she was alive; I needed to get to her and hold her to make sure. So I speed up my walk and walked into her room and noticed everyone was in there and they turned to watch me as I walked in. I walked over to Bella's bed and swept some of her hair behind her ear and a small smile crept on my face. I climbed into her bed and curled into her side as I kissed her shoulder.

"I thought with her being a wolf that a bullet couldn't hurt her?"

"I can answer that." I turned my head to Billy.

"Yes she's a wolf but even with quick healing, when the bullet went through a vein she bled out. Also she is an older wolf and even though she has bleed out you need to remember she is been alive for 80 years. I don't think she will die but she will be injured."

Tears were in my eyes as I looked down at Bella. I felt desperation well up in me, I couldn't lose her she was my everything.

"Isabella, you damn well better not leave me now. You promised me that you would always be here for me! You promised me that I could help you kick the Cullen's asses together, how am I meant to do it if you die, huh babe? I need you Bells; I can't breathe without you. I need to be able to wake up and know you will be there. I need to know that when I look at you, you're breathtaking smile will be there to lift my day. I need to know I can have your arms wrapped around me and make me feel safe. I need to know that I can call you and you will answer and help me. I just need you, to live please, Baby I just can't be without you. I know this sounds desperate but I'm desperate for you to open your eyes."

Tears feel from my eyes as I felt my mum's comforting hand on my shoulder as my dad rubbed my back.

I kissed her lips, just to feel the velvety, addictive lips on mine.

"If you leave this earth I will follow you."

Suddenly Bella's eyes snapped open and looked at me her breathing raggered.

"You will do no such thing Leah."

Her raspy demanding voice said. I smiled as tears left my eyes. I bent down and smashed our lips together, it was a wet sloppy kiss from my tears but I needed to feel her, to know she was here.

I felt her arms around me and I snuggled into her clutching her shirt. I sobbed I didn't care if people saw I just couldn't hold it in my love was here awake and safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**READ PLEASE!**

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner but my laptop broke. I had chapters written up and now have lost them. My laptop is still getting fixed but my dad has leant me his for the week so I will try to update as much as possible. Once again I am sorry and thank you for being ****patient****.**

** Chapter 18**

It's been 3 months since, I got shot. I have healed but it hurts sometimes but I don't know why. I have spent every spear moment I have trying to research it but I am coming up with nothing. It has been 3 months since Rebecca and Rachel came back as well, they got on amazing they went shopping, which Naomi didn't really like, also spent every moment catching up on time that they were robbed off. Rebecca went back to Hawaii after a month but has called every other day to speak to us, she realized how much she missed her family but Hawaii was her home with her husband and two children, Lucas and Nicola.

Rachel finished her degree, and now lives with Paul in his little flat. Paul had imprinted on Rachel, which Jacob, Billy and I was not happy about. What shocked us all was how Paul changed, he was less angry more kind to put it simply Rachel had Paul wrapped around her finger. Kim was now 9 months along and was ready to give birth at any moment. Jared was so worried that he wouldn't let her be on her own at all, he was so paranoid he wouldn't let her walk on her own, scared the floor would eat her. Naomi and Ellie had gotten closer you wouldn't see one without the other, Ellie had gotten over her insecurities about Naomi would leave her and now they we happy they had a constant sparkle in their eyes along with a huge smile. They were so cute that it hurt to see how happy I should be but I'm not.

For the last 3 months Leah had been avoiding me. She wouldn't look me in the eye, hasn't touched me, kissed me and only says two words to me. Every time I walk into the room she makes an excuse to get up and leave. After the first few months of her refusing to let me hold her at night, I just gave up and slept on the sofa downstairs. I was slowly losing her and anyone with eyes could see it.

So I came to the conclusion that if she wouldn't let me near her, I would fight from afar. I would leave a blue rose behind after everything I did to show her it was me. I left the blue rose because it basically meant 'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you.' I basically did have her but it didn't feel like it.

Some of the things I did for her were leaving a blue rose on her bedside table every morning, make her breakfast and leave it on her bedside table, I would tidy her room. Also I fixed her car along with giving her the patrols she wanted. I sort of felt like her mum more than her girlfriend but it was the small things that counted, right?

Leah had been hanging out with this girl more, I won't lie I hurt but I kept on fighting. Sometimes I just wanted to give up, but the wolf in me would growl and not let me. I would think about it and I realized she was worth all the fighting, even when I felt like I was fighting for a losing fight.

We had a meeting over at the Clearwater's. I was surrounded by a smiling and laughing pack, the only ones that weren't here were Leah, Paul and Seth. The boy's were on patrol and Leah was home. As we entered the house I smelt Leah's scent and her new friends scent, I frowned but shrugged my shoulders thinking nothing of it. As I entered the living room laughing at Quill's joke, I froze and felt my whole body slum and I could practically hear my heart shutter in my chest. My imprint, my life, my love, my Leah was on top of her new 'friend' and they were trying to suck each other's face off. I felt my whole body shut down and my wolf whimper in pain.

Suddenly I remembered that I was Alpha and I was meant to be strong. I stepped forward and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. I picked up a pillow and threw it at the couple. They jumped apart, Leah's face covered in horror. I looked at Leah's 'friend' and she looked pissed, I said in my scary calm voice.

"Leave, now."

That seemed to piss her off any more.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You interrupted me and my girlfriend!"

I raised one eyebrow this girl was wearing my patience thin. Leah was trying to get the girl to be quiet and that just seemed to break my heart even more, how can there be any more hurt left?

"You must be new, my name is Chief Elder, Isabella Black-"Her eyes widened as she stood back.

"- And that girl your kissing happens to be _MY _girlfriend, so before I rip you to pieces. LEAVE!"

She looked like she had pissed her pants as she jumped up and legged it out the room. The guys had made a tunnel for her to run out the room. Leah looked at me in guilt.

"Bel"

But I cut her off; I span around and looked at everyone's face that's when I noticed Ellie wasn't here.

"Naomi, I would like it if Ellie was here to see this, so if you don't mind could you please go get her for me."

It wasn't a question and she knew it too, you could hear the authority in my voice. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder as she looked into my eyes, I could see her concern in her eyes and a small sad smile came on to my face before I put on my mask. It was a very tense 5 minutes, Leah kept trying to explain but I kept cutting her off before she could speak.

Naomi, Ellie, Paul and Seth all arrived at the same time as they entered the room looking around wondering what was going on, well apart from Naomi. Paul and Seth came up to me and whispered into my ear but they were quiet enough so the others couldn't hear, as I was listening to them I was watching the room more importantly I was looking at Leah, Just as the boys finished and sat down the Elders entered. I wiped my face in anger and frustration.

"The reason I have called this meeting is because, well to put it simple the Cullen's are back."

There was mixed reactions but they all said the same thing they were pissed off. The boys all growled and the Elders and Leah all clenched their jaws and tightened their hands on the sofa. Were as Naomi's and Ellie's were different, yes Naomi growled but she also wrapped her arm around Ellie's waist protectively and pulled her into her chest possessively. Were as Ellie clenched her fist and buried her head into Naomi's chest. I raised my hand to quieten the growls.

"I have asked you here to ask what your views of what we should do are. What I think we should do is go over there and talk and scare them, but not too much. If you agree with me raise your hands, if you disagree keep your hand down."

Sam, Billy, Sue, Harry, Leah, Jared, Embry and Seth's hands went up. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Kill them; they deserve to die especially for what they did to _my_ Ellie!"

There was nods of agreement and I sighed I pinched my nose as I thought. I wanted to kill them for hurting Ellie but I was biased so I didn't really know.

"We will go there and talk and see where get goes from there."

They nodded and I sighed, I walked over to Sam and whispered into his eye.

"Tell them what's going on with Leah, while I speak o her."

He nodded his head as I looked at Leah and nodded my head in the direction of the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge and got out a beer. I uncapped it drunk half of it in one gulp, I sighed as I turned to Leah and I let my mask drop so she could see my pain.

Leah flinched when she saw my pain. I walked over towards her and stroked her cheek. I closed my eyes as I rested my forehead against the top of her head.

"Why?"

It came out like a pathetic whimper; I felt her flinch underneath me.

"I fought for you; I fought for you when you were off cheating with me with some girl. Do you really not love me? What did I do wrong? I know I sound pathetic but you are everything to me, I cannot lose you Leah, please not again."

I felt her body shaking I pulled away and looked down at her. When she looked up at me that's when I knew I had lost her, I stumbled backwards as I put my head in my hands. I felt her hand touch mine and I pulled back while shaking my head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to tell you. I…I didn't imprint on you, I'm sorry."

I fell to my knees with my head in my hand, fisting my hair in my hands as I sobbed. My wolf was falling apart; my wolf along with me has officially given up. I sat there and fell apart.

Suddenly my head snapped up and I wiped my eyes, I wasn't going to be weak. I turned my hurt into anger. I looked over to a pained looking Leah and my eyes softened. I walked to her and stroked her cheek as I leant down and kissed her forehead lingering like I used too.

"I want you to be happy Leah; I'm obviously not good enough for you. I love you so much Leah."

I kissed her forehead one last time then I turned and walked into the living room. I knew my eyes were red rimmed but I didn't care. I stood in the middle of the living room and sighed. I looked at Billy.

"When I get back we need to speak. Know we will all go except Jared and Seth. Me, Naomi, Leah and Jacob will go in the rest of you will circle the house. At my signal will you enter but that's only if need be. Sam you're in charge of the ones outside. You will follow all my orders and if you disobey any of my orders you will be punished. We will not attack unless necessary, my brother fought for this treaty and I will not have any of you disrespect what he fought for."

With that I turned and stormed out the house, I ran to the edge of the forest and stripped down and tied my clothes to my ankles and phased. I felt my wolf relax a little but my wolf was wounded, hurt and felt useless so it didn't do much to help my spirits. I blocked my mind as I ran towards the Cullen's house, the others were arguing and laughing as we ran and they were giving me a headache.

The only thing that I was letting through my barriers was. _Why?_

As we neared the Cullen house I phased back along with Naomi, Jake and Leah. I put my clothes back on and walked up the driveway I could hear everyone stop what they were doing and zoom downstairs. I didn't knock I just walked straight through the door as I walked into the Cullen living room I was tense.

As I entered I looked around the room at their tense, fear filled faces. A growl left my lips as I stepped further into the room. Jacob went to the far right corner; Leah the left and Naomi by the door were as I went closer to the middle. My hands were shaking from my anger every time I looked at the aces I pictured Ellie's broken face and I wouldn't get more pissed off. I was angry because they were the reason I was hurt. If they never came here then I would never be a god damn wolf!

I turned my head so my eyes were glaring daggers into Edwards's eyes. I saw his fear and anger in his eyes. He stood up and a snarl left my mouth, he took a step towards me then he leapt towards me. A loud angry growl left my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his waist and slammed him into the floor.

I heard the boys getting agitated outside. My head snapped towards Jacob as I nodded my head to outside, he left. All the Cullen's were up on their feet but before they could do anything Leah and Naomi snarled at the same time which made them freeze.

Suddenly, Emmett was flying across the room towards Leah. The biggest growl left my throat as I leapt up and dived into Emmett's side. I threw him into the wall as I stood protectively in front of Leah. My emotions were going crazy.

Emmett got back up and went to stand next to Rosalie with his head bowed in submissively. Edward stood and growled as he dived towards me. Naomi growled and dived towards Edward and threw him onto the floor, her head looked towards me her eyes had a crazed look in them. I nodded my head and a gleeful smile came over her face.

There was a sound of metal being ripped apart as Naomi ripped his arm off. Edward screamed like a little girl and a chuckle left my lips.

"That's for my Ellie."

I walked forward and lifted my head up and howled in ten seconds 5 very angry men walked in the room and surrounded the Cullen's. I looked around at all the faces and finally landed on Esme's the look of fear on her face made me hurt inside. She reminded me so much of my mum it was ridiculous. I held my hand up and everyone quieted down I walked forward until I was in front of Esme I reached up to touch her cheek when Carlisle growled. My hand froze in mid air, until I brought it down and stroked her cheek.

I smiled as I leant forward and kissed her forehead; she whimpered but stopped when she felt the kiss. I brought my head back and smiled at her a unsure smile reached onto her face. I waved Sam of and Esme was let free.

I carried on looking into her eyes; I saw the worry she had for her family.

"Let them free."

They all gave me confused but did as I said. Apart from Jacob who wouldn't let go of Edward. I growled at him.

"Now Jacob, don't disobey my order!"

He looked conflicted, but did as I said.

I looked back at Esme I stood back and pointed to the door and everyone started to leave but Leah and Naomi.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your home and Family Esme. I was angry that you hurt someone I cared about. I didn't have the intention to come here and disrespect you and your family. I just wanted to talk. Ellie is a part of our family and our pack take family seriously. I am sorry but if your family comes near Ellie again I will have to rip you apart."

She smiled at me but nodded.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You remind me of my mother. She died protecting my 3 year old sister and I suddenly had a flash back of when she did that and I saw her in you. But I will let that fly out the window if you _son_ comes any were near Ellie again. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to. "

I turned and excited the house as I walked into the house I was given looks of confusion as I phased. I just showed them the reasons and they understood and it was quiet as we ran back to the Clearwater's. As we entered the house I walked into the living room. I grabbed Billy's wheelchair as I pushed him outside.

As I turned him around I didn't let him talk before I said the thing I had realized when I was at the Cullen's.

"I'm going to die."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_"I'm going to die."_

The look on his face would have been funny, if I wasn't serious. His mouth dropped open and closed until he gave me that look. The look that said explain know.

"A legend from before I was born said that when an imprinte rejects the imprint after a while the wolf dies. So over an amount of time the wolf bows down and dies meaning you're body changing's back to the age you're meant to be and I won't live if my wolf bows down. It doesn't even matter if I want to live I can't live at age 80. My body won't take it at that age."

"That can't be true, there's got be another way!"

I sighed as I walked behind Billy and started pushing him back inside the house. I pushed him into the living he was protesting the whole way, but I just ignored him. When we entered the room every head turned to us as they saw Billy was arguing with me shouting at me but I just ignored him.

I paused when I saw Leah curled up with that girl. I felt my wolf start to claw at my chest and start to whimper. I wobbled and whimpered I felt blood triple down my mouth; I bent over and gripped the fireplace. I heard people jump up; I felt to hands steady me and place me on the sofa.

I battered the concerned hands away; I closed my eyes and wiped the blood away. I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm my wolf down but it kept crawling at my chest with desperation. I opened my eyes and out of the whole room, Leah's face.

I just stared at her; she stared back but wouldn't look me in the eyes. Just staring at her seemed to calm the wolf in me down. But it was still restless. I got up and just walked past everyone and up to Leah; I was wobbling all the way.

As I reach her, brought my hand up and took her hand. I placed her hand onto my chest, right were my heart was. Just from her simple touch my wolf started to calm. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I closed my eyes as my back straightened up and I felt my strength come back.

I dropped Leah's hand as I turned back around. I opened my eyes and connected them with Naomi's she rushed forward and hugged me. I held onto her as I felt her bury her head into my chest.

I let her go, and Ellie stepped forward and held Naomi. I sighed as I walked over to the bookshelf in the Clearwater's living room. I ran my fingers over the spines of different books until i reached a very beaten and old book called '_Myths and Legends of the Quileute Tribe.'_

I pulled the book out of the shelf and motioned everyone to sit down; I looked around the room and smiled when I saw couples curled up together. I sighed I opened the book and found the right page; I was just about to speak when I noticed Leah's 'friend'. I just shock my head and looked down at the page.

"Get her out here know. She has no right to be here. One she's not Quileute also I don't like her."

Leah looked at me but the stood up and held her hand out and helped her up then pointed at the door then sat down. I smirked; the 'friend' huffed and stormed out the room. I heard snickers around the room.

I held my hand up, and it all was quiet.

"I know you all are wondering about what's going on, so I'm going to read this to you. I will change the words for the fact this was written 120 years ago. Know be quiet no interruptions until the end got it? Good."

"_There is an old legend that many believed but some did not. It started when a man named Kahki he was the Beta of the pack. Kahki had imprinted on a young girl, but this young girl was married. So Kahki had to live a hurtful unfulfilling life, watching his soul mate want, need and be happy with someone else."_

"_Kahki started to notice things; he was becoming weak also his once calm wolf was howling and scratching at his insides. He couldn't function, so Kahki went to his elder. The Elder at the time was confused he had never heard of anything like this."_

"_The 26 year old Kahki, started to age to 35 his age he would of been if he hadn't been a wolf. He lost his strength, speed and it hurt more when he phased. It felt like his bones were smashing and squeezing his body."_

"_3 days after his imprint had said she didn't want him and she was happy with her husband. Kahki's wolf had bowed down and died. Kahki's body changed, because his wolf sprit had left his body, his body went to the age he was meant to be."_

"_After realising he was human and his one true love wanted someone else, Kahki got depressed and took his own life. The Chief Elder had researched into how Khaki had died and came to a conclusion. Once his wolf had found his soul mate and it had been rejected, his wolf didn't see the point anymore. So Kahki's wolf had given up. 5 years later, a young Elder had figured out that how many decades Kahki had been born for was how many days the wolf lasted before the wolf gave up. Meaning Kahki's wolf lasted 3 days."_

I closed the book, and placed it on the fireplace. As soon as the book touched the surface, hell set lose. Naomi, Jared, Paul and Jacob turned and started shouting at a pale white terrified looking Leah. Sam hugged Emily close, Ellie wrapped her arms around Naomi sobbing into her back. Seth, Sue, Kim, Billy and Harry started to sob.

I watched as my family my friends broke apart, I watched as they started to shout at Leah. I watched as my body started to shake. I couldn't take it anymore; I stepped forward and roared with so much intensity some things started to shake.

"SHUT UP!"

Their mouths shut close and they turned to me with scared eyes. My eyes softened. I stepped forward and sat next to Leah who threw herself into my arms sobbing. I stroked her back, I pointed to the chairs but they sat down by my legs and next to me, looking like scared children.

"I know you're scared, I am too. But this is not Leah's fought. It's not her fought she wants someone else. We have 8 days to prepare, today is day one. I know you are upset but you have a couple of days to prepare to say goodbye and make pre-preparations."

Everyone's heads snapped towards me, Naomi stood up and growled. Ellie stood and placed her hand on Naomi's Chest, trying and failing to calm her down; she obviously had figured it out. Leah was sobbing louder and clutching onto me like she was scared I was going to vanish.

"What the hell do you mean by 'prepare to say goodbye? You're not going to die!"

"Naomi my I'm ment to be 80, my body wont handle the change. Try to"

"NO! Don't you dare say calm down? You're talking ridiculous! Your giving up Bella, You better not be giving up!"

"I'm not giving up, I'm just being realistic."

"SHUT UP!"

We all turned to Jacob in surprise. He hand tears trailing down his tanned cheeks.

"I agree with Naomi, Your bloody giving up! You are not allowed to die! I've already lost my mum! I'm not losing you too, please Bell. I can't not you too; I don't think I can stand that as well."

Tears escaped my eyes; I lifted Leah up and placed her in Harry's Lap who wrapped his arms around her. I walked over to Naomi and Jacob; I pulled them into a hug.

"If there is away, then I will do it. But the only way my wolf won't give up is for Leah to love me. I love Leah enough to make sure she doesn't just stay with me so I won't die."

"So your going to die because of me?"

I turned to the broken form of Leah Susan Clearwater. I stepped forward and placed my hand on her check.

"No, I'm dying because it's my time. It might be because my wolf is giving up, but I'm really 80 years old."

"When you said Leah was going to be a battle of your life, I never thought you meant it literally."

I turned my head and smiled sadly at Paul.

**I'm starting to lose interest in my stories, so I'm putting all my stories up on Hiatus. I'm concentrated on one story at a time. I will try and update Battle of My Life at least once a month. I'm sorry for disappointing but I feel like my stories are getting no were. I am focusing on this one and I think there will be about 10 chapter max left.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Day 1**

Since my confession yesterday everyone won't leave me alone. I now they're scared about what it will be like after I'm gone. But how are they meant to prepare if they don't start pulling away now? I sighed as I heard footsteps coming to my bedroom. I turned my head as I felt fingers running threw my hair. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on Sue's lap.

I heard the footsteps get closer; I also felt a kiss on my temple. I looked up at a red eyed Sue.

"Go, you need to think on your own. But you do need to speak to them because you're dying Bells and you affected a lot of lives."

I sat up and kissed her lightly on the lips as I whispered a quiet thank you. I stood up and made my way to the window but on the way I stopped and looked in the mirror. Seeing as it was only day one my appearance hasn't changed much. Apart from the wrinkles around my eyes and mouth, I looked the same. You could see the pain and the age in my eyes.

I heard the footsteps stop and I could smell them outside. So I ran, I didn't stop even when I jumped out the window or when I ran past the boarder or when I had lapped Forks and La push twice. I finally came to a stop on the cliffs at first beach. I sat on the edge as I looked down at the surprisingly calm waves.

I sat there and thought about what I was leaving behind. A very heavily pregnant Kim, she was ready to burst anytime now. She was late and Jared wouldn't even let her walk on her own anymore. But she had Jared, Jared had Kim. Their children would grow up in a lovely environment with loving parents along with loving and overprotective Aunts and Uncles.

People thought Paul was a cocky and an unfeeling douche. But I knew he just craved attention after his dad left when he was 3 and his mum overworked and is never home. We are really close and I know me dying would effected him more than people would think. I was I mean am like his older sister who fought with him looked after him and most of all loved him.

Now Sam and Emily, they have looked after the pack and I was close to Emily. I was closer to the Uley family after they helped to pick me up after my family's deaths. At least I knew there were some people there to pick up the pieces. I wasn't stupid enough to think that people would break at my death; I know I affected a lot of lives.

Quill, Embry and Seth will be upset but they will pick themselves up. They can be there for Jacob who I knew will be broken. Seth can be there for his family who will break, argue and heal together. Jacob never took death well after his mother. I know he thinks of me as a mixture between a mother, sister and best friend. This will break him; he will get angry and lash out at people. I wish there was a way for me to let him now I loved him and to be happy at his worst moments.

The elders are all going to be effected a lot. I mean I have been with them threw their births, birthdays, school, relationships, marriages and the births of their children. I knew they will be affected but by their age I knew they would think about the good times. I also knew they would be there to help this community back together.

William 'Billy' Black was a whole different story, he was like a son and a brother all wrapped in one. I was there to hold him as he lost his wife. I know he leans on me a lot to help cope with his wife's death and I'm not sure if he will survive my death too. He will try to put up a tough exterior but I know he will be hurting and when I die. He will fall like the rest, but I'm not sure if he will get back up again. And with that thought a tear leaked down my cheek.

Naomi and Ellie, Jesus just the thought of the girls I thought of as daughter's hurting was killing me inside. I was the first one to find Naomi and get her back into the family and I knew she would fall along with Ellie. But they would help each other to rise again. I know they were already leaning onto each other.

Harry will be affected but not as much as people would think. Seeing me and Sue used to have a relationship until he imprinted on her. We were friends but we weren't close. But Sue on the other hand will be crushed I knew she already was. I was Sue's first everything, first kiss, first crush, fist love, I also was the first person to make love to her but I also was her first heartbreak. We both loved each other and I know she will be affected more than people will expect. I mean I was holding her last night when she was sobbing begging me not to leave her.

I now Leah I wasn't sure about. I know she will blame herself but I don't blame her. If she doesn't love me then I wouldn't even dream of forcing her. She will cry, shout break and heal. She will find happiness with someone else who isn't me. Just the very thought of this made my heart painfully squeeze.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight, the sun setting behind the sea. I smelt her before I heard her quick footsteps. I stayed were I was, as she got closer. I heard her as she paused at the tress and sigh. But then she came closer and sat down. She leaned up against me as we sat in silence and watched the sun set.

"Bella, I don't want you to go."

I turned my head and wrapped my arms around Leah. She snuggled up against me.

"I don't want to go either. But at least this way you can be happy without me getting in the way."

She started shaking her head furiously and grabbed me tighter. I ran my fingers threw her hair.

"Can you explain the relationship between you and my mother? I saw the kiss in the room and the heartbreak in her eyes."

I tensed up thinking if this was a good idea or not but the wolf in my body started growling at the mere thought of lying to Leah.

"I was all your mum's first. I was her first kiss, first crush, fist love, I also was the first person to make love to her but I also was her first heartbreak. We started dating in her senior year, she knew all about me. She knew she wasn't my imprint but she told me she didn't care. Sue said she was prepared to let me go when the time came, but she wanted to enjoy the time she had with me.

We had been dating for 2 years, I was going to pop the question and one night we were in bed and I was hugging her and begging her to never leave me and she promised. The next day I was planning on my proposal, I went to Sue's house to pick her up for our date. But when I got there she was talking to Harry. I got closer and I noticed the way he was looking at her and her back at him. I noticed the way he was standing and I realized he had imprinted on her. I felt my heartbreak, who knew she would be the one leaving me? I wanted her happy so I walked up to her and broke up with her. She was heartbroken. I had people shouting at me while Sue was there and I finally snapped and told them about how I was going to propose and then about Harry's imprint.

"After that I walked away and Sue and I talked and I told her I wanted her to be happy. 1 Year later they were married. That's when I swore I would never date someone I didn't imprint on. After you were born and I saw how happy Sue was I refused to ever look into someone's eyes again. Sue and I both love each other but we have both found our other halves. "

I looked down at Leah and she had tears in her eyes. I bent down and kissed her forehead as I held her until late in the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Day 2**

I smiled as I pushed the hair back; I looked down at her peaceful and sleeping face. I picked her up and started to walk to The Clearwater House.  
I felt myself and my wolf start to purr with content; it felt great to have her in my arms again. I missed her, I missed her smiles, I missed seeing her face as soon as I get up and went back to sleep. I missed holding her, I missed being able to say she was mine. But most of all I miss hearing her say I love you.

As I tracked through the forest, my mind drifted off to my childhood home. It was o the edge of forth beach on the cliffs with the beach down a track. I haven't been there in over 10 years. I refused for anyone to go in there, it had too many memories. The only one I let go in there was Sue. She would go I and clean and make sure nothing was taken and everything was ok. She kept the house up and running. I paid her but she always refused, so I just put it in her bank and got her and her family amazing Christmas presents.

I want to go see the house before I die but I don't know if I can. The memories and the feelings, but I needed to see it one more time. Even if it meant I had to deal with the feelings. I want to do it up fix some of the problems, and maybe leave it for someone.

With that thought I remembered I haven't done my will and then reminded myself to call Carlisle. He sorts my shit out like that. He knows the best lawyers and helps me out. I broke out of my thoughts when I saw the Clearwater's house. I saw Sue speeding around the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and up to the door and held Leah closer to my body while taking one arm away and knocking on the door. I heard the hurried footsteps and then the door being yanked open. On the other side was a relieved Sue.

"We were talking and she fell asleep."

She nodded her head and opened the door wider. I smiled and started to walk towards the stairs. I started too descended up the stairs. I felt my heart squeeze at the thought of saying goodbye to Leah. I held her closer as I walked into Leah's room. I placed her on the bed but didn't look around if I did I will think of all the happy memories we had in here.

I threw the covers back and placed her under neath and tucked her in. I bent down and whispered "I love you" against her forehead then bent down and kissed her cheek. I stepped back as I turned something caught my eye it was a picture. I looked closer and what I saw smashed my heart even more. It was a picture of Leah and the girl, Leah was holding her as she kissed her cheek.

I let a small smile go at the look of happiness in her eyes and on her face. I sighed as I closed my eyes praying that the tears would go away. Then I turned and walked away. I just didn't realize it would be the last time I saw her.

-B&L-

I had just finished writing out my will I was going to send it to the Cullen's who were going to send it to their lawyer.

I had left a quarter of my money to Ellie and Naomi and a quarter to Jacob a quarter to Leah and the rest to La Push. Which basically meant they had money and so did the pack. I left my cars to Naomi and Jacob because I knew they loved them. I also left my books to the Elders. And the hardest thing was I let my family's home to Leah.

I put the envelope into the post box as I walked past as I made my way to my childhood home. I was walking so I would take me longer to get there.

It had been awhile since I had been there and I was dreading going back. My childhood home used to be my favorite place to go until my parents, my baby sister and my big brother were all gone.

As I made my way through the forest and excited the forest onto the driveway I looked up at the massive wooden mansion. People wondered why I lived at Billy's when I had this massive house; the reason was because this was a house not a home, not anymore.

The mansion had 3 floors, on floor one there was a huge lounge, massive kitchen, a dining room along with a spear sitting room. On the second floor there was am office, a library which goes through the first, second and third floor. There also was games room, which back them we played chess in but now that's going to change. On the third floor is 7 bedrooms with en-suits. There is also one master room with an en-suit.

The place was huge but it also needed doing up. Then it clicked into my mind. This is what I could work on while trying to pull away from the rest.

As I stared up at this massive house, the memories came crashing down. I fell to my knees as memories of my mum, my dad, my baby sister and my big brother all came crashing down. The memories started running through my mum for example: running around the house with my brother, of me playing with my baby sister along with helping my mum in the kitchen and reading with my dad in the Library.

I sat there on my knees as tears streamed down my face as I finally let it hit me that I was going o die and that I had lost my old family and was about to lose my new family.

I sat there until the sun started to set crying. Finally I stood up and I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I walked up the driveway with my head held high as I walked to my childhood home.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry for not updating since December. My computer broke then I got writers bloke. Then I went on a 2 months holiday. And the last 2 weeks I have been in and out of the doctors being ill. But now I am better and writing again and I aim to finish this story soon there isn't many chapters left. **

**Day 3**

Last night when I walked into my childhood home, I noticed that the home was falling apart. It broke my heart to know that my home was falling apart. So I decided I was going to do it up. I wanted it to be in the best condition for Leah.

I have spent today rebuilding and remodeling my childhood home. I did one of the hardest things I packed my family's stuff into boxes. When I packed up the clothes, the toys, the pictures and my memories into boxes my heart broke. It looked so depressing seeing my family's life packed into a couple small boxes.

Just as I sat down on the new sofa, my phone vibrated in my pocket. _CALLER ID: NAOMI _

"Hello"

"H-Hi" Naomi's voice trembled

"Naomi, are you ok? What's the matter?"

"I'm scared"

"What are you scared about, honey?"

"That I'm going to be on my own, when you go" I clamped my eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over.

"Babe, you won't be on your own. You will have Elizabeth, the pack, your brother, your sisters and your father."

"I know, but I meet you first and you're the reason I have met my amazing and beautiful imprint. I need you, Bella." A sob left my throat.

"I love you, Naomi. If I can find a way to stay and live, I would but I can't. I have lived an amazing 80 years Naomi, It's time for the new generation to take over."

"I love you, I wish you could stay but I understand now that you can't. I know it's going to hurt but I have an amazing girlfriend to help me move on from the hurt from your death."

"Just be happy."

My head hit the back of the sofa as I heard the phone disconnect. I clenched my eyes shut as Naomi's devastated voice kept repeating itself in my head. I needed to focus on something, so I jumped up and looked around the room.

I had done up every room in the house. I transformed it into modern day but also still had some of my mother's touch.

In the Living room it had dark wood, cabinets, picture frames, table and fireplace. The wall was painted as if you were looking into the forest, well one wall was, and the rest of the walls were a swirl of brown and cream. The sofa was long and cream it seated 6 there was 2, along with a 50" TV along with a DVD player. It had kept the same doors that lead out into the forest.

The kitchen was huge; it is a chef's dream with all new appliances. There are 2 French door refrigerators it has a freezer on the bottom and two fridge doors at the top. There is 2 cook tops with the latest microwave and dishwasher. It also had one whole wall as glass with a door that leads outside. It had black and white tiles on the floor with white walls.

The dining room had my old family table which could fit 20 people, it was dark wood. The table was down the middle of the room, the walls were cream with the boarder's dark brown. The cabinets where a dark brown as well, the floor was light colour wood. It also had a chandelier on the ceiling; also there were candles around the room.

The game room was sound proofed. It had the latest 360, PlayStation, Nintendo Wii, along with blue-ray surround sound system. There was a TV across the whole wall; it is like the ones in the cinema, there is 2 sofas, a lounge chair also a gaming chair. There also had a slushy machine, popcorn machine along with a fridge.

The library started on the first floor and has 3 levels. On the bottom floor there are 4 arm chairs surrounding a coffee table. It has ebony wood shelves on every wall which are full with books. The shelves stop at the ceiling; it also has a ladder tucked away, so people can reach the top shelves. There also was a staircase going up through the 2nd floor to the 3rd floor.

On the second floor are 8 bedrooms all with un-suite bathrooms. Every room had a unique paint memorial. 4 bedrooms have different views of a sunset on one wall. The other 4 are different views of the forest. They all have king size beds with a 40" flat TV screen. They have a walk in closets. The en-suits have a massive power shower, Jacuzzi and a gigantic bath along with a toilet and a sink.

On the third floor is the master bedroom. One whole wall is glass which is overlooking the beach. It has a king size bed with two bedside tables. A 50" flat TV, DVD player, a walk in closet also an en-suit bathroom.

I looked around the living room with a sigh. I was glad that I was leaving something behind for my imprint. I looked down at my pocket with a sigh, hoping the call wasn't going to make her cry, I looked at the phone, C_aller I.D Billy._

"Hello William"

"Isabella you need to come here, Rachel is freaking out."

"Rachel? What's Rachel doing here?"

"She came to visit Naomi and Paul when she overheard Leah and Sue talking about your 'condition'."

"I'm leaving now."

I looked around the room one last time, before sprinting out the door leaving my family home behind. I sprinted across the gravel driveway into the forest. It didn't take long but the run took its toll. I could hear the screaming as I walked up to the stairs to the back door. I walked into the living room to see a crying Leah being shouted at by a sobbing Rachel who was trying to be calmed down by Paul. I felt my wolf growling and crawling in my chest trying to hurt who ever had hurt her mate.

I strode over to Leah and brought her into my arms, my wolf calmed down as I kissed her forehead. I turned my head to glare at my niece.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rachel stood back and a look of betrayal came into her eyes.

"What am **I **doing? What are **you **doing she is the reason you are dying!"

Leah turned her head into my chest and clung to my shirt, while sobbing into my chest. I stood with Leah in my arms and placed her onto the sofa, while I turned around and looked at my niece.

"Don't you dear blame Leah, Rachel! She isn't at fought here ok! I am dying but don't blame anyone. If you want to blame someone, blame me ok?"

Rachel fell to her knees and began to sob. I walked and knelled in front of her. I brought her into my arms and held her, while tears sprang into my eyes.

After an hour of calming people down I stood up.

"I think it's time to start preparations for my death. Tomorrow there will be a competion for who will be alpha."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Day 4**

Leah P.O.V

As I stood on the back porch and looked out into Billy's back garden at Bella. She looked absolutely beautiful, the wind was blowing her hair, god I loved her so much but I couldn't be with her. It was killing me and my wolf that Bella was dying because of us but I needed to do this.

I sheepishly smiled as Bella turned to me and caught me staring at her. She sent me a small smile as she turned around and looked out into the woods. Today is competion day where were fighting for Alpha position. Normally it would go to Jacob, but there is also Naomi. So Bella wanted to hold this to see who actually would be a good alpha.

I started to walk towards Bella when I heard several footsteps come from the woods. As I stood next to Bella I breathed in her scent.

**Bella P.O.V**

As I stood in front of my pack I felt pride come into my chest, at how much they have grown up.

"Ok, I have a few activates to determine who I think should be it. If you don't like my decisions then we will have an Elder meeting. The first activity is fighting. Ok, first of its going to be one on one fighting them group fighting to see how you work as a team and on your own."

Embry, Quill and Seth didn't want to be alpha and have sat out.

We spent most of the day doing my little tests. I saw some people shine that I didn't think would. Jared, Naomi and Leah were good at the team fighting as well as solo were as Paul, Jacob and Sam were good at solo fighting.

After the fighting I did questioning about our heritage and then I questioned them about what they would do if they were alpha.

Now I am giving them scenarios and to see if they have a leveled head.

"Ok so if a wolf imprints on a vampire, what would you do?"

Jared: "Depends on their diet. If vegetarian then ok but live on their land. If human blood kill the Vampire."

Sam: "Tell them to Leave and not come back."

Jacob: "Tell them to leave and come and kill the Vampire."

Naomi: "Make sure there ok with it and help them ok."

Leah: "Make sure there ok, and make some sort of treaty and help them out."

Paul: "Kill them."

What would you do if a vampire came on our land?

Jared: "Attack."

Sam: "Attack."

Jacob: "Attack and kill."

Naomi: "Restrain and ask questions."

Leah: "Ruff them up, restrain, ask questions then make a decisions."

Paul: "Kill"

I was very disappointed at some of their answers and cut the questioning short. I sat on the roof of Billy's house, looking out into the trees, and thinking about who would be good alpha.

That's when I smelt something. I leapt from the roof and let a growl release from my lips. The pack was outside in seconds wanted to find out what is going on. As I lifted my phone to my ear I began to run towards the trees. I turned to face Naomi.

"This is perfect practice for you, as the new alpha, and Leah as your Beta."

I heard the person on the other end say hello.

"Carlisle why is your son on my land?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Day 5**

As we ran through the forest, the sun was rising; the boys were all growling and shaking. I was worse, who would come onto _my _land and foliate my brothers work? Edward fucking Cullen had it coming. I am so going to rip him into pieces. His revolting smell reached my nose; I turned my head to Naomi and gestured forward.

I really wanted to run ahead and rip him limb from limb but then I remembered I was an alpha who was dying I needed to let them handle it. I followed them as Naomi barked out orders and I smiled proud coming in my chest. I slowed down a bit more as I felt myself get worn out, the constant change with my body is draining.

We circled Edward as he growled and turned around in circles trying to find an escape. I stood back as Paul, Sam and Jacob leapt forward and grabbed him as he tried to escape. As much as I wanted them to rip him apart, I needed answers.

"Don't kill him; take him to the border line."

They didn't look happy but they picked him up. The rest of the pack circled around the group of four. I walked ahead trying to rain in my anger. As we arrived at the clearing we saw a group of vampires with different emotions showing, fear, anger, sorrow and regret. When Edward saw his family he started to panic and claw and punch at my family. With a face that was emotionless I went up to Edward and ripped his arm off. He fell to the floor and began to sob like a baby.

I walked over to Carlisle and in a quiet voice full of anger I said.

"You have 2 minutes to explain before I rip him and your family apart."

He nodded his head as I stepped back behind Naomi.

"We didn't know he was coming and he is a good person can't you give him another"

He was cut off by Naomi saying.

"He came onto our land and foliated my family's treaty! He will not get another chance."

I smiled as I started at her. Next thing I now Naomi is crouching in front of Edward, I tensed up and was about to say something, when I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked at Leah and in her eyes she wanted me to wait and see.

Naomi kept staring into his eyes when suddenly Edward sprung forward and tackled her to the floor. Leah jumped forward and ripped him of her. Edward turned and lunged at Leah but before he could touch her I was there tackling him in mid-air.

We hit the floor and I threw him towards his family. He got up and started to run. I growled as I got up chasing him shouting 'HIS MINE!' We ran for 2 minutes until I threw myself forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw him into the closet tree.

As I held him by the throat against the tree I whispered in his ear, so no one else would hear.

"Don't try to run again. If you do I will find you and kill you, then I will kill your family. All because you decided to take the pussy way out and run. So I am going to let go and the choice is yours, are you for the first time in your life going to man up and face your decisions or pussy out?"

I squeezed his neck tighter then pulled away. I watched his eye look longingly at the trees, then they hardened and he began to walk towards his family. It did look quiet weird with Edward walking with one arm.

Just as I was going to gesture to Naomi to carry on, I heard a gasp from Seth. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Shit I think I just imprinted on Edward."

I heard growls from both sides. Naomi Slid up to my side and whispered.

"Can you take charge now?"

I numbly nodded my head and walked towards Seth. I gripped the scared boys face and smiled.

"Are you sure baby brother?"

He nodded his head as tears reached his eyes as his head fell.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down ok? It will all be ok, alright?"

Seth nodded his head as I turned to face the shocked looking Cullens.

"Ok this changes things. So we need to go have a meeting with the elders and you need to be there. Each of you is going to be escorted to the hall. If you try anything, you will die on the spot got it?"

They nodded as one wolf went to a Cullen, 2 were on Edward and 2 on Jasper. I turned and we began to run towards the hall. I lifted my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

'Billy there's no time for pleasantries. It seems Edward decided to come onto our land, and that's not all Seth imprinted on him. We need an Elder meeting in 5 minutes."

'It's done."

"Thank you."

Then I hung up and carried on running, I felt my lungs start to squeeze, but I couldn't stop. I sighed in relief when I saw the Elder hall. I walked in and banged the doors open. I looked into Billy's eyes as I let him see how tired I was. I stopped suddenly when I smelt my goddaughter and best friend. I closed my eyes and said.

"Kim, Ellie what are you doing here?"

They came out of the little room with guilty sheepish looks on their face. Kim was now heavily pregnant; she was due any day now. Naomi was next to Ellie in a flash with her arms wrapped around her waist, while she was nuzzling her neck. Jared had his hands on Kim's swollen stomach while sweetly pecking her lips. I turned my head away feeling tears enter my eyes.

I went and sat on my chair. The chairs were in a 'U' shape on different levels. At the bottom were Quil senior and Sue Clearwater, on the second level were Harry Clearwater and Billy Black and on the top was me.

As I sat down everyone moved into their position. Jared and Naomi stayed in the same place, Jared, Sam, Jacob and Paul surrounded the Cullens. Embry, Quil and Leah stayed on the doors. Seth kneeled down by his mum, who was stroking his hair calming him down.

"We are here at this meeting on two accounts. One because Edward Mason Cullen Crossed onto our land. Normally we would kill him on the spot, which brings us to our second reason. Young Seth Clearwater has imprinted on one Edward Cullen. We need to decide on what should be done."

"First of I think I should explain to the Cullen's why the imprinting is such a big deal. When you find your imprint it's like the universe has changed. This one person has become your reason for breathing for walking right not left. They mean everything. You wake up thinking of them fall asleep thinking of them it's like your soul mate but deeper."

"Before you get offended it's deeper because if our imprint doesn't want us, our wolf will die. It's a painful process, your wolf is dying inside of your chest and you can't do anything. When your wolf dies your body goes to the age of what it's meant to be. Now if Edward declined Seth's feelings, it won't matter about his body going back as he is young. But if he survives his wolf dying, he will become dark, depressing and suicidal. He won't want to life. So I beg of you Edward If this goes your way please least get to know Seth."

Before anyone could say anything the door banged open and the girl who Leah cheated on me with ran in. Leah was in front of her in an instant. I stood up out of my chair and stared at them, with anger and hurt boiling in my body.

The girl looked broken and jumpy.

"You have to tell her Leah!"

Leah looked shocked at what she said.

"No! I can't do that."

"You have too"

Before I could get them to explain, Edward lunged at Seth who moved but that meant he went for a very pregnant Kim.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Day 6**

_Previously:_

_Before I could get them to explain, Edward lunged at Seth who moved but that meant he went for a very pregnant Kim._

_Present_

Just before Edward hit Kim, Jared swung his arm around and threw him towards me. I growled and leapt forward; I grabbed his head and flipped throwing him into the wall. I stood and surveyed the room. Naomi had Ellie behind her; the boys were surrounding the elders. And Leah, well Leah had 'the girl' behind her back while looking madly around the room. I just stood there staring at Leah.

"Bella!"

My head snapped around to see Jared crouching over the unconscious, bleeding body of Kim. I ran over to her, I checked her she was bleeding from her women parts.

"What happened? He didn't touch her!"

"As I threw him, I pushed her back and she slipped. What do I do? I can't lose her or our baby!"

I looked around the room and saw Carlisle.

"Calm down Jared, Carlisle, will save her."

Carlisle ran over and looked at Kim's body. He looked at me and whispered.

"She needs a hospital, she's having this baby."

I looked at a panicked Jared and stood up.

"Everyone get the Cullens and the Elders in the room to my left. Don't leave unless I tell you. Leah, Jared, Carlisle, Naomi and Seth come with me."

Everyone got into action as I picked Kim up in my arms. I sprinted out of the room with the others surrounding me, I looked down at the small bleeding body of my best friend and tears reached my eyes. I sprinted faster than my aging body would let me, but I couldn't care less, I needed to get Kim to the hospital.

I saw the hospital and sprinted threw the doors. Nurses surrounding me in a second and they zoomed Kim away. We all sprinted along; I told them as Chief Elder to let Carlisle help. I told him to do _whatever _it took to save her.

Me, Jared and Ellie were passing back and forwards while Leah and Naomi watched us. It felt like ages when really it had only been 30 minutes. Carlisle came out in scrubs.

"She is stable but is about to give birth, so if you would Jared follow me."

Jared went pale and stood still. I hit him on the back and pointed to Carlisle. Jared's head lifted and he followed after him.

I smiled and sat down next to Leah as Ellie sat down on Naomi's lap and curled up. For 6 hours we sat here, constantly changing precisions, while Kim was in there giving birth.

I was leaning up against the wall with Leah's head in my lap while I ran my hand through her hair and thought. When Kim got attacked it was past midnight so I was now on my 6th day and I could feel it. My bones were hurting, my skin was hurting and most of my entire wolf was hurting. It's hard to describe how your wolf is inside of you dying.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by an exhausted and happy looking Jared walking down the corridor. With a big smile he said.

"Who wants to meet my beautiful and perfect daughter?"

We all jumped up and nodded. Ellie and Naomi walked ahead holding hands while they kept sneaking little looks every now and then, it was cute. I walked next to Leah, as we walked our hands brushed.

When we got to the room I looked around breathing in everybody's happiness. I smiled at the sweaty, exhausted but extremely happy Kim. She locked eyes with me and beamed.

"So what's that beautiful girl's name?"

I smiled as I asked the question. I walked over towards the bed.

"Her name is Isabelle Katherine Connweller."

Tears reached my eyes as I whispered "Isabelle?"

Kim smiled and said.

"We wanted her to have something of her godmother."

This time tears did leak out my eyes. "Godmother?"

Kim just smiled and handed me my beautiful goddaughter. She was perfect, I sat down on the chair while holding this beautiful creation in my arms. I kissed her forehead. Leah sat on the arm of the chair as we stared and the product of love.

We all sat around for hours holding Isabelle and talking it was about 11: 55. I walked up behind Leah, while she stared down at baby Isabelle and whispered in her ear.

"What did the girl mean by 'tell her'?"

Leah tensed up.

"Her name is Ashley, I can't tell you that."

Leah turned and started to walk away, I grabbed her arm.

"Don't make me order you Leah, tell me."

She looked conflicted and her eyes kept shifting to all of the exists, finally she sighed in defeat.

"Ashley got raped a year ago, she got pregnant. But the rapist was a vampire. When the child was born the vampire took the baby and threatened Ashley. She was told that if she didn't break us up, and eventually make you die, he would kill the baby. We couldn't tell anyone as he has spies everywhere. I tried to tell you, but every time I nearly did I thought of that baby. I hated watching you die, I had a plan and you weren't going to die. I love you Bella. But this baby hasn't even had a chance yet. I don't know why he wants you dead."


	26. Chapter 26

I would like to thank the people who wrote to me through this entire story and encouraged me to carry on. Especially the ones today, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you

**Chapter 26**

**Day 7**

_Previous:_

_"Ashley got raped a year ago, she got pregnant. But the rapist was a vampire. When the child was born the vampire took the baby and threatened Ashley. She was told that if she didn't break us up, and eventually make you die, he would kill the baby. We couldn't tell anyone as he has spies everywhere. I tried to tell you, but every time I nearly did I thought of that baby. I hated watching you die, I had a plan and you weren't going to die. I love you Bella. But this baby hasn't even had a chance yet. I don't know why he wants you dead."_

I brought my hands to Leah's cheeks and whipped the tears of her cheeks. I let go and turned to the wall and waked my hand against it. Isabelle started to cry, my eyes clenched shut, as I winced.

I turned around and looked at Leah.

"Call Ashley, get her here I have an idea who it is. But don't make it obvious, do whatever it takes get her here."

Leah nodded and pulled out her phone. I walked over to Kim and held her hand as Jared tried to calm down Isabelle.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded her head; I pulled out my phone and dialled Billy.

"Hello?"

"Billy, get all the elders here along with Sam and Seth. The wolves and Cullens are to meet in the forest pretend they are arguing or something but don't let them show any signs or anything. Get here like now; I am on a very tight patience."

Then I hung up. I turned to Leah and I saw it in her eyes she wasn't telling me something.

"Leah what haven't you told me?"

She broke down crying on the floor. I scooped her up.

"I lied he does have the baby but he has people watching all of us. He knew I would let the baby die if it meant keeping you alive, so he threatened my mum, my dad and Seth. I didn't believe him until I saw him outside my house. I then realised I needed to tell someone, I told Billy and he told me to go along with the plan. I refused for days and then he also said be a total bitch to you and act like a child. I didn't understand why until he said that maybe you would realise something was up."

I felt rage pile up inside me it was aimed at Billy, Leah and I. How didn't I notice? Before I could say anything Leah spoke.

"I had a plan, It was finalised it was going to work. When I get cornered on one of my patrols by 2 vampires and they tell me that If i continue trying to find them then they would kill every member of the packs imprints. I couldn't let that happen, so I went with Billy's plan, I acted like a brat to throw him of. All the while I was researching ways to keep you alive, ways to get the baby back and ways to kill him."

I was shocked just then Ashley and the elders walked in.

"So this whole time, I thought you were acting like a stupid teenager. But really you were trying to protect everyone? While trying to save me?"

She nodded my head and I smiled. Then I turned to the room.

"Ok Jared, Seth and Sam you are to stay here and protect the elders, Kim, Isabelle, Ellie and Ashley. I, Leah, Naomi, The Cullens and the rest of the pack are going to get Ashley child and kill the person threatening all of us. Now I love you all let's go."

We left the building and ran outside. We met the rest of the group in a clearing, I didn't say anything. I motion for them to change into wolfs. And Leah to show them everything, Edward read their minds and just old the rest their reasons for being here are good. Edward had his arm back but he was still to be punished.

I looked to Leah and she began running to their hideout. I followed; I let the anger consume me. As I was 97% sure of whom this monster was. As we were running, I noticed the sun rising and it suddenly hit me it was day 7.

Before I could freak out Leah stopped and I could see a small little run down hut. I whispered to everyone.

"Everyone surround the house I will go through the door. Stay out of it unless I motion for it, or I think it."

Everyone moved apart from Leah and Naomi. I walked up to Naomi and hugged her.

"I love you know go protect this tribe."

"I love you too."

Then Naomi left and I walked to Leah kissed her forehead and began to walk towards the door. I kicked the door of its hinges and walked in surprising the blonde vampire inside. We stood there staring at each other until there was a gurgle. We turned our heads and there between the both of us was a little baby. Never of us made a move but I said in my mind, _Start moving in._

"James, I should have knew it was you."

He growled at me.

"I should have killed that bitch as soon as I saw her!"

I growled at him and stepped him forward. I could hear the others closing in and I'm sure James could too. We were slowly walking towards the baby, trying not to startle the other.

"Why are you doing this James?"

"You killed my mate! She had done nothing and you killed her! I have been plotting this for ages, finding my ways to kill you slowly. Then you mated with some slut, and I knew I had you. What better ways for you to die then die because your mate doesn't want you?"

"I didn't kill her James; I actually tried to save her. I was helping her escape when another wolf turned up and killed her."

He growled and venom started to leak out of his mouth as he spat at me.

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

Before I could say anything I felt a presence behind me and I turned just in time to see a body flying at me, claws and fangs out. But before I could move another body flew past and hit the vampire.

The vampire got thrown into Paul who shredded him to pieces. My head snapped around when I heard a whimper. I saw Leah's body on the floor her whole left side of her body bleeding.

A massive growl left my body and I sprang across the room, waking James's body against the floor. I started punching his face constantly, Cracks were forming everywhere. Finally I just ripped his head of throwing it towards Paul.

I turned around and swooped up the baby. He was crying his eyes out because of all the commotion around him. I handed him other to Carlisle to get checked out.

I ran to the no longer bleeding Leah. Just before I kneeled down I collapsed to the floor.

**Leah P.O.V**

I sat up quickly when I saw Bella collapsing onto the floor. I caught her and brought her into my lap. I whispered a silent 'wow', when I saw the aging face of Bella. She was beautiful But then I realised it was Day 7.

I laid her down on the floor as I felt my heart shattering. Brutal sobs left my body as I realised this was Bella dying. I bent down kissing Bella's lips and whispered against them.

"Wake up my imprint, I love you. Don't leave me please. If you do I'll follow you. I can't lose my imprint."

A gasp left my lips as I watched Bella's face go back to her 20 year old look. I was slightly sad to see her older beauty go, but this meant she was waking right?

"I love you too Lee Lee."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Epilogue- ****20 years later**

Bella P.O.V

I stood on the deck looking down on the beach with a smile on my face. After I had woken up it wasn't all smiles and happiness it was tears, sadness and a lot of anger. When I woke up I was furious at Leah for what she had put all of us through, what she put me through.

Leah spent 3 months making it up to me, I couldn't forgive her. I nearly died but eventually we started to work things out. We started all over again, we become friends and then we started a relationship but not until a year later. This time we both put in. We stayed together through the good and the bad.

After we got back together I decided to leave the pack, Leah joined me. We still phase so we don't grow old. After 5 years together we got married on the beach in front of our house that we moved into after 2 years together. We then started a business together. We own several restaurants, car shops book shops and sweet shops all over Forks, La Push, Port Angeles and Seattle. We gave 10% of all our profits to the pack and the community of La Push. Also everyone in the pack had a job in one of the businesses. After 10 years together we had kids, Leah carried them and we had twins. A beautiful girl named Briana and a handsome boy named Aiden.

Ashley is now with Angela Webber who is expecting. Ashley's son Michael is happily dating Isabelle and thinking of getting married. When Isabelle reached 3 Kim and Jared had a son named Sonny. Jared also stopped phasing to grow old with Kim.

Seth and Edward have been dating and are happy how they are. Edwards's punishment was spending a 5 years doing jobs all over the tribe and having to do it with one arm, as it was taking for 5 years. It took Edward awhile to come to terms with being in love with a man who is also a wolf. He gave up and started loving Seth back when Seth snapped and told him to take the stick out of his ass.

Quil and Embry were still the same goofy teenagers and had no imprint but were still very much happy. Paul and Rachel married and had a toddler named Mary. Jacob was still an ass but he had grown up and was as mature as Jacob could be, he also had no imprint. Sam and Emily had gotten married and had a son named Jack who was also the same age as Briana and Aidan, which is 10.

Ellie and Naomi got married a week after my near death experience. Ellie freaked out and wanted Naomi to know she loved her so Ellie proposed. They got married and are living in a nice little cottage on the edge of La Push. Naomi has also stopped phasing so she could have all the experiences with her beautiful wife. They have four children they had twins 3 years after they got married called Nathan and Brooke who are now 17. They had another lot of twins 4 years ago called Hayley and Danny. Nathan and Brooke are highly protective of them, which is really sweet.

I smiled as I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head and pulled Leah into my chest as we stood there watching our children play in the sand.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful and amazing wife?"

I smiled down at Leah and kissed her forehead, god I love this women.

"Well my hot and stunning wife, I was thinking about how we all survived the battle and how amazing our lives have turned out, Mrs. Black."


End file.
